A New After Ending
by ShineBrite97
Summary: Jumin Han is going on vacation! At least that's what he tells the RFA. When MC volunteers to pet-sit for him, she comes to learn that Jumin Han had more to hide than anyone else. The secrets hidden within the penthouse walls will leave her fighting for her sanity. Rated T for suicide and dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Waking up was not as much of a struggle as I thought it was going to be on the morning after my first charity party with Rika's Fundraising Association. I could feel the stiffness in the muscles of my legs, the result of parading around the ballroom in high heels all night. The dry feeling my of mouth and the pulsing headache was no doubt caused by the champagne I had unintentionally challenged Zen with, and I could not even imagine where the bruise on my right arm came from. I checked my phone once I sat up, flinching at the sudden illumination in the dim light of the early morning, and was not surprised to see a text from Seven. He had changed his profile picture from a black screen to a photo of a steaming cup of ramen, which only served as a reminder of how hungry I was.

_**707: **__Gooooooood Morning M.C.! How is our Party princess today?_

Despite the kindness of his words, and the cute aspect of calling me princess, I couldn't help but find the condescending undertones in his message. (_I'll bet he remembers more about last night than you do, lightweight.) _My bitter subconscious teased. I opened the keyboard, a comeback already in mind.

_**M.C.:**__ Hey God Seven, how about hacking around to find me a hangover cure. _

_So there…_ I thought. I nodded my head at the petty response as I set a pot to boil on the stove. Tea would help a bit, and the salt in a bowl of miso soup sounded perfect.

My soup was a powder from a packet sold in the nearby convenience store, the tea had been in the cabinet over the sink when I arrived, an unintended gift left behind the previous tenant, both quick and easy, only requiring water from the same boiling kettle, so as I waited for it, I entered the chat room that had just popped up before Seven could text me back. The chat room was opened by Zen, who had hopped in just to say good morning. I could imagine him now, either glistening in the morning sun after a run around his street or just barely managing to pull himself out of bed, just as hungover as I was. I shook my head, trying to imagine the latter, but I smiled when I realized that even if no one was around him. Zen the Knight could never let himself be unattractive.

* * *

_** ~M.C. has entered the chat~**_

_**ZEN: **__M.C.! _

_**M.C.: **__Hey Zenny~_

_**ZEN: **__Man I'm starving..._

_**ZEN: **__Did you have breakfast this morning?_

_**M.C.: **__Not yet, I just woke up. What about you?_

_**ZEN:**__ No;;_

I shook my head, opening up the keyboard to scold him as he would to me if I skipped a meal. I used to do it often, usually only eating one meal a day, while snacking every few hours. But ever since I developed an entourage of people to remind me how important each meal was, I was better about it. I also knew how careful Zen was about his calories and making sure to eat at set hours of the day, regardless of what he was doing. Before I could send my message, however, he had sent up one of his emojis, with his teary little eyes downcast and looking to the side, a sigh escaped the animation.

_**ZEN: **__I was out for a run this morning, and managed to get lost…_

_**ZEN:**__ Now I only have time for a quick shower or a quick bite. _

_**M.C.: **__You got lost? _

_**ZEN:**__ It's a long story… _

_** ~Jaehee Kang has entered the chat~**_

_**ZEN: **__Jaehee! Hi_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Hello Zen, M.C.…_

_**M.C.:**__ Is everything okay, Jaehee?"_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I'm not sure, to be honest… _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I just left Mr. Han's office, and he's asked me to cease all projects he'd assigned me this year._

_**ZEN:**__ That's weird. What's gotten into him?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I'm afraid I may have gotten too comfortable in the chat rooms…_

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ He hasn't said the words yet, but I'm worried he might fire me. _

Her next message was one of her emojis, the one with tears falling down her face. The one she normally reserved for venting her frustrations about a new useless cat project, but now it means more than just frustration, she's actually upset. My heart wrenched for her as flashes of chat rooms entered my mind. Jaehee had been very comfortable talking about her work and about Jumin with me and Yoosung, and agreeing with Zen when he called him a jerk. It was obvious to see the toll Jumin had put on her over the years, and even when she dissed him in the chat rooms and he saw it, he never reacted badly to it, but maybe now he was taking it all to heart…

_**M.C.:**__ No way! _

_** ~Jumin Han has entered the chat~**_

_**ZEN:**__ There he is!_

_**Jumin Han: **__Hello._

_**ZEN: **__Don't 'hello' us!_

_**ZEN: **__It's bad enough to assign all those stupid projects in the first place_

_**ZEN: **__But don't pull the rug out and leave it all for Jaehee to clean up!_

_**M.C.: **__Jumin, why are you ending so many projects?_

_**Jumin Han: **__Thank you, M.C., for being rational…_

_**Jumin Han: **__Assistant Kang, _

_**Jumin Han:**__ I want you to know that I'm canceling these projects because they will not see any profit._

_**ZEN:**__ So you're admitting it…_

_**Jumin Han: **__I will be taking an extended vacation, and I'd rather not manage anything remotely. When I come back, C&R will be taking a new route. _

_**M.C.: **__A new route?_

_**Jumin Han: **__It is something my father and I discussed a while back. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ What should I do in the meantime, Mr. Han?_

_**Jumin Han: **__Without the work I had assigned you, the schedule will be fairly light. I'll be placing you in charge of my correspondences while in the office, and I'd like you to watch over Elizabeth 3rd while I'm gone._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Of course, Mr. Han._

_**Jumin Han: **__Since I will be leaving tomorrow evening, I would like you to be at my home right after we leave the office. Please be prepared to stay in my penthouse until I return._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Mr. Han…_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__With all due respect sir,_

_**ZEN: **__You can't make Jaehee stay in your house while you go on vacation, with all the work she already has to do!_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Zen…_

_**ZEN: **__Mr. Trust Fund jerk, you're really crossing a line here. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Zen...thank you, but… _

_**Jumin Han:**__ Zen, it would do you well to stay out of this. _

The fight that was unraveling before me was quickly becoming dark. Right about now was when Zen would send up his annoyed emoji, but he didn't. He instead called Jumin overbearing, a monster, even. Saying he had no soul, and asking Jumin where he got off acting like Jaehee was just another piece of office supplies. Jaehee sent up an array of dots in response, unsure of what to say, but Jumin remained cool. It was more intimidating than if he just exploded. His answers were curt, dull, and I noticed they were a bit melancholy. He didn't want to argue, and it was obvious this little spat with Zen was taking a lot out of him. I wondered if something bad had happened between him and his father, or even with him and V.

I knew if we were all talking face to face, he wouldn't raise his voice even one notch, while Zen would be red-faced and shouting. It was awkward just reading their argument, and I could tell Jaehee felt just as strange. I opened up my keyboard while they went at each other, typing up a quick message and sending it up, eager to see the outcome.

_**M.C.: **__What if I watched Elizabeth 3rd for you, Jumin?_

The messages stopped, the argument paused for a moment as he considered it. Miles away from me in the metropolitan district of Seoul, Jumin Han probably sat in his office chair, reading my message from the sleek phone in his hand, and probably shutting his lips into a tight line, that same cold and indifferent pout he wore when we first met at the party last night.

_**Jumin Han: **__You would do that for me? _

_**M.C.: **__Sure! _

_**M.C.: **__It gets pretty lonely in this apartment by myself_

_**M.C.:**__ And no one is allowed to know the address._

_**M.C.: **__And...without a party to plan for, what else am I still here for?_

_**ZEN: **__What are you talking about, M.C.?_

_**ZEN: **__Even if you can't see it, you do so much for us here~_

He sent up his lovely emoji, the one with the wink and the recording of him calling me jagiya, it was the one he used most often when I was in the chatroom, and my personal favorite of his. This time it did not make my heart flutter. Instead, I kept my ground, eager to actually help out someone in need.

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I'm not surprised that you get lonely in that apartment… _

_**ZEN: **__I never even thought about that M.C., why don't we go out for dinner sometime?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I've been meaning to try the new cafe by the office, would you like to join me M.C.?_

_**M.C.: **__Thanks guys I really appreciate it ^^ But I want to actually do something for you all. _

_**M.C.: **__This way Jaehee has more time to focus on her work, and she can avoid getting fur all over her clothes, and Jumin has someone to watch Elizabeth._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I really appreciate that, M.C.^^_

_**Jumin Han: **__Thank you, M.C.. I will have you settled in the penthouse by Friday evening. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ You can't just expect M.C. to uproot her life and stay in your home while you're on vacation._

_**Jumin Han: **__There are security guards on every level, so she will be perfectly safe, and everything she could need is inside the building. _

_**M.C.: **__I'll do it._

_**Zen: **__Really…?_

_**M.C.: **__Yes. _

_**M.C.:**__ The big party just ended, there's no way I can start working on another one today, and even if V does have a date set before Jumin returns…_

_**M.C.:**__ I can do all the same work from Jumin's house that I can do from mine. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__M.C.… Are you sure you're okay with this?_

_**M.C.: **__I already did it once before, what's one more adventure? _

When Zen started typing, I realized that what I said may have sounded harsh. I didn't want them worrying, and I knew that the topic of my unexpected arrival was still taboo, and of all my newfound friends, it was Zen who was bothered the most by it. Before he could shoot up an emoji, I did, sending up a regular smiling face with a colon and a parenthesis. I didn't have any special emojis yet, but Seven mentioned it at the party, he wanted my input, but we hadn't gotten to it yet.

_**M.C.: **__Jumin, is there anything I will need when I arrive?_

_**Jumin Han: **__Pack a suitcase with enough clothes to last you a week_

_**Jumin Han: **__There will be laundry service every Saturday, and I will provide you with a credit card so you can make purchases in the first and second-floor shops. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__M.C., If you ever need company while you're alone there, call me. I have a key to Mr. Han's home._

_**Jumin Han: **__God idea. Assistant Kang, You can also train M.C. on Elizabeth 3rd's daily and nightly routine while I have dinner with my father tomorrow evening. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Of course, Mr. Han. _

_**Jumin Han: **__I'd like to thank you M.C., I was beginning to think I would never find someone to help me here._

_**M.C.: **__It's no problem, Jumin. I hope you enjoy your vacation. _

_** ~Jumin Han has left the chat~**_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__That's odd._

_**ZEN: **__The jerk left without saying goodbye._

_**ZEN: **__M.C.…_

_**ZEN: **__Are you sure about this?_

_**M.C.: **__Of course. _

_**M.C.: **__I haven't even met Elizabeth yet, and at least this way I can be of some help. _

_**ZEN:**__ I don't like that jerk using us as free pet sitting_

_**M.C.: **__I don't think he'll make me work for free…_

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Of course not, Mr. Han is giving M.C. his own credit card, and I am sure he'll pay her once he returns. _

_**ZEN: **__I still don't like it. _

Zen sent up his little annoyed emoji, which sighed and mumbled something with dismay, and I smiled at his worry. It wasn't hard to see that he wasn't fond of Jumin, especially when he found himself in a chat room with the two of us, he often dominated the conversation, keeping Jumin out of his statements, and focusing his words on me. I knew there wasn't any real animosity between them, and I often tried to ignore it. Now was no different.

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I should get going and call the chairman, I'm sure Mr. Han won't bother to do so._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__M.C., Do you know where the C&R building is? _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Mr. Han and I will meet you in the lobby tomorrow evening and you can ride with us to his penthouse, from there I'll explain everything._

_ **~Jaehee**** Kang has left the chat~**_

_**ZEN:**__ M.C.…_

I stared at my phone, not knowing what was about to come. Usually Zen would flirt with me shamelessly when we were in the group chat alone, but I knew that Jumin had riled him up, and I didn't help matters with my input and my little pity party. I braced myself for whatever he might throw at me.

_**ZEN: **__Do you feel that way often? _

_**M.C.: **__That I have nothing to offer you guys…?_

_**M.C.:**__ I don't know, it just hit me harder than usual this morning, maybe because I had too much to drink last night._

_**ZEN:**__ Really? You seemed fine when we drank together last night;; _

_**ZEN:**__ I don't want to offer you some half-baked assurances, but we really do appreciate you being here. Not just because you accepted everything we threw at you,_

_**ZEN: **__You are our friend, remember that, okay? ^^_

He sent up his emoji that was all smiles and sparkles. I appreciated his attitudes, the bright and bubbly stage actor who could flip a one-eighty on my low moods.

_**M.C.:**_ _Thanks Zen, that means a lot. _

I sent up a smiling face, the least I could possibly do.

_**ZEN:**_ _I'm about to get on the train, I'll call you when I take a break today. _

_**M.C.:**_ _Good luck today, lovely Zen! ^^ _

_** ~ZEN has left the chat~**_

I was alone once again, no emails from party guests, no texts from anyone, and nothing to do but sip my tea. I swirled my spoon around the bowl of tofu and broth, finding new purpose in my morning now that I could do something other than sitting on standby in this borrowed apartment. Jumin said to pack enough clothes for a week, and I could do laundry while I was there, it wasn't like I had a lot to begin with. As I ran a mental checklist of the clothes in the closet and the shoes by the door, I figured I could just pack everything. It was enough for seven days, eight if I stayed in pajamas once. I had the pair of sneakers I'd been wearing when I showed up, and a pair of inexpensive high heels I'd bought the morning of the spring party. I'd hoped to put off doing the laundry for another day, but I counted my quarters and grabbed the wicker basket, feeling the buzz of my phone in my back pocket. Yoosung's bright face lit up my screen and I smiled, setting the basket at my feet and answering.

"_MC! You answered right away!" _

"Hey, Yoosung!" I replied. "Aren't you in class right now?"

"_It's a break in between classes, I just read the chat with you and the others and uhm…" _He trailed off, and I listened to the squeaks and choked sounds he let out as he tried to formulate his next thought. I realized now that I shouldn't have complained about my situation. I wanted to keep everything light, and when I was over-justifying why I wanted to help Jumin, I laid it on a bit too thick.

"Yoosung…" I said.

"_Well first off, it was really nice of you to help Jumin like that, I know no one else really wanted to do it," _he laughed into the phone, with the heaviness of his breath, I knew he was walking around, perhaps to his next class._ "But also, I never knew you felt that way, MC." _He said.

"Like I told Zen, it's not like I always feel it, but today it hit me. I had no texts or emails, and I just started feeling like...I don't know."

"_Well, like Zen said then," _he added brightly. _"We're all friends, MC, Please don't forget it, okay? Even Jumin! he may seem cold, but even he appreciates you, and not just because you volunteered to watch his cat."_

"Thanks, Yoosung," I replied. "Do good today, okay?"

"_I wanted to talk to you more,"_ he whined. _"But I do have to get back. Class is going to start in a minute." _

"Bye." I said. I listened to his response but hung up before he could get more than two words out. I knew he would keep talking if I stayed on. Once my phone was back in my pocket, I picked up the basket and headed down the elevator to the basement laundry room. Why Rika had to live on the fourteenth floor, I couldn't fathom.

_We're all friends here._

_You are our friend, jagi._

I couldn't deny the closeness between me and the other members. They barely knew me, then again, according to their comments at the party, they barely knew each other too. Seven told me that they only gathered at parties. It had been an idea to meet at least once a month, but with Jumin and Jaehee's schedules, and Seven's work habits, it never happened.

In the very short time I knew them, I'd given everyone a nickname, I used some of them, but the others I kept secret. Lovely Zen, God Seven, Superman Yoosung, Cat Mom Jumin, and Queen Jaehee make each day more exciting. The more I thought about it, the better my mood became. Tomorrow evening I'd be at the C&R building a few minutes before Jumin and Jaehee would leave. According to Jaehee, I would ride in his car with both of them to his penthouse where Jaehee would introduce me to Elizabeth while Jumin prepared for dinner with his father, and she would teach me all I needed to know about the fluffy little aristocat.

Despite the absolute tedium of sitting on the counter as my clothes spun inside the washing machine while my phone sat as dead as a paperweight next to me, I couldn't help but think that things were about to become very interesting.

* * *

**Just to place a disclaimer, this story does not follow any canon route. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The app had been quiet for the morning. I hadn't even heard back from Seven since those first morning messages. While I folded my extra clothes and placed them into the plastic bags I'd saved from the convenience store, I could almost hear Jumin chastising my "commoner's" ingenuity.

The next chatroom opened up an hour after I'd finished lunch. I had just put my shoes on to go for a walk when I spotted Seven's little icon. The subject screamed at me, voicing his disappointment in the current situation.

I WANNA SEE ELLY!~

I clicked open the chat room, eager just to have someone to talk to, and curious as to what kind of adventure I'd face talking to the batty genius alone.

* * *

_**~M.C. has entered the chat~ **_

_**707: **__Jumin Han is _

_**707: **__Going on…_

_**707: **__VACATION?_

Not even a second in and he was already overwhelming me with spam chat bubbles and surprised emojis. I opened the keyboard, frantically typing in a greeting before he could continue with a series of short and dramatic texts.

_**M.C.:**__ Hey Seven,_

_**M.C.:**__ He hasn't said where he's going, but yes._

_**707: **__And he put our lovely little coordinator in charge of his precious feline wife. _

_**M.C.: **__Yes…_

Seven sent up his personalized heart-eyed emoji, one seemingly reserved only for Elizabeth 3rd.

_**707:**__ M.C.~ you know what you should do!? _

_**707: **__You should totally_

_**707:**__ throw a party!_

_**M.C.:**__ In Jumin's house?_

_**M.C.: **__While he's gone?_

_**707: **__Ya. _

_**M.C.:**__ No thanks. I'd rather keep whatever trust Jumin has in me. _

_**707: **__At least let me come and play with Elly while he's gone. _

_**M.C.:**__ I don't think so, Mister._

His next emoji up was his signature stressed emoji, little animated fists beating down on some invisible surface and sweat or tears flying from his little face.

_**707: **__Stickler. _

_**707:**__ Just kidding. _

_**M.C.: **__If it's okay with Jumin, I can post some pictures of her in the chat room while I'm there._

_**707:**__ ooooh_

_**707: **__perfect!_

_**~Yoosung has entered the chat~**_

_**707: **__Oi! Yoosung! _

_**Yoosung: **__Seven…_

_**707:**__ I'm a little surprised Jumin didn't ask you to watch Elly for him, as his future slave...I mean intern._

_**Yoosung:**__ I still have classes._

_**Yoosung: **__Besides, M.C. was nice enough to offer. _

I giggled a little, blushing foolishly at the praise. It would have been one thing for him to say that, but it was another to see the special speech bubble, cute font with the frame of pink hearts in the corners. It was rare that I saw it, but it was sweet every time.

**M.C.: **_I just wanted to help out a bit. _

_**707: **__Want to help me, Sweetie?_

_**M.C.: **__What do you need?_

_**707: **__I'm kidding_

_**707:**__ lololololol_

_**707: **__Not allowed to accept any help from outside sources. _

_**707: **__Unless you want to solve a mystery for me, it'd help my sanity. _

I cocked my head to the side out of amusement. What mystery could I possibly solve for this supposed genius? Seven knew more about everything than I could begin to imagine, and something has him stumped. I shook my head as I waited for his question, swearing to myself if it was some domestic question, I'd tell him exactly where he could shove his mystery.

_**M.C.: **__Try me._

_**707: **__What does the M.C. stand for? _

_**Yoosung: **__M.C. … You know I wondered the same thing. What is your real name?_

I laughed out loud, throwing my head back, and feeling the silent air around me fill with the noise. I had met them all last night. After shaking hands with Jumin, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Zen, an enthusiastic hug from Yoosung, a few words with Jaehee, and having my phone stolen from Seven for a questionable hour, I realized I never talked to any one person long enough to exchange such pleasantries. I had told Jaehee in a text when we first introduced ourselves so she could place me in the records as a member. I was so flustered at the implications of her words that I had given it away in my next breath. I smirked now, realizing how much power a name had, I'd seen Yoosung and Seven tease each other enough with nicknames and the things they knew about each other, and I realized that despite twelve days of communication and a six-hour long party, no one in RFA really knew me outside of the cute things I said in the chat rooms.

_**M.C.: **__Sorry defender of justice, that one's going to stay a mystery._

_**707: **__A lady of secrets~ _

_**707:**__ I have told you the dangers of keeping secrets from a hacker, haven't I? _

_**Yoosung: **__You won't even tell me? _

He sent up his most adorable emoji, an exaggerated blinking, and blushing face, one he normally used when I called him cute, and for a moment, my resolve weakened. I couldn't say no to that face, pixelated or otherwise. But the sudden response from Seven reminded me why I should keep it a secret.

_**707: **__Don't tell me... the C stands for Choi, doesn't it? _

_**707: **__Wouldn't it be something if we had the same last name, princess?_

_**707: **__You'd have no choice but to marry me then, huh?_

_**Yoosung: **__I bet she's secretly your sister, and you wouldn't find out until you were at the altar__**. **_

_**707: **__No way! I'm an only child. _

_**Yoosung: **__As far as you know._

_**707: …**_

_**707: **__Oops, just got called. _

_**707: **__More work~~~_

_**707:**__ Defender of Justice over and out!_

_**MC: **__Bye Seven_

_**~707 has left the chat~**_

_**Yoosung: **__It's not like it matters or anything_

_**Yoosung: **__But the C doesn't stand for Choi, right?_

_**M.C.: **__No, it does not. _

_**Yoosung:**__ Well if you won't tell us, I'll just use my imagination._

_**M.C.: **__I'll tell you my name, I just don't want Seven to know._

_**Yoosung:**__ Why Why;;?_

_**M.C.: **__Because I know you're not going to tease me about it._

_**Yoosung:**__ Tease you?_

_**Yoosung: **__Why would anyone tease you about your name?_

_**Yoosung:**__ I'll bet it's just as cute as you are ^^_

There he went with that speech bubble again. It was almost more than my resolve could handle. I blushed a little, imagining him on the other side of town, peering down at his phone in his classroom. Or maybe hiding out in the bathroom to participate in the chat room. While I hated knowing he was missing class to talk to me, I was glad to have someone around.

_**M.C.: **__Call me when you get home from school today, I'll tell you then._

_**Yoosung: **__Okay!^^ Have a good day, M.C._

_**~Yoosung has left the chat~**_

_**M.C.: **__You too, Yoosung._

* * *

Well, that's a bit embarrassing. I too, clicked the exit button and logged off for a while. Standing near the CCTV camera, I thought about messing with Seven, if he might have been watching. I jumped in front of the lens, smiling and giving a quick wave, blowing a kiss in the direction of it. I wasn't sure what kind of response I was hoping for since there wasn't an intercom system in place. I cringed at the idea. It would be nice for times like these, but it was too much power in the wrong hands if his three am texts and calls were any proof. I goofed around in front of the camera only for a minute, retreating and sitting on the couch and opening an old magazine on the low table in front of me. I'd read it a couple of times already, skimming the same articles and giggling at the picture of Jumin Han superimposed against the article that boasted his label of Number One Most Eligible Bachelor. It was only particularly funny to me because I had gotten bored enough to doodle on it. Before I even knew who Jumin Han was, I read about him in magazines, I watched interviews with him and his father, I listened to the endless gossip regarding the Executive Director of C&R International, and on a boring rainy afternoon, I'd had enough of his controlled unsmiling smolder, and sketched a rather obstructive bushy mustache on his face with black ink.

That was a version of me untouched by the whirlwind that swept me up into a world of kind faces, dark secrets, and glimmering charity parties. Now I was so close to this unattainable bachelor that I was going to stay in his home indefinitely and care for his cat while he took a lavish vacation. Maybe if I kept myself in his good graces, he'd take me with him for the next one.

While I was reading an article about a movie that had come out months ago, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. The RFA specified ringtone let me know it was a familiar caller, and as Seven's face lit up my screen, I felt a sudden fluttering in my chest, thinking about the stupid little dance I did in front of the camera just a moment ago.

"Hello?" I answered innocently.

_"Were you putting on a show for me or something?" _He asked with mischief brimming in his voice. I smiled into the phone, knowing he couldn't see my face now. _"It was cute, why'd you go away?"_

"So you saw it." I replied. He huffed in response and I couldn't help as my giggle broke the silence between us.

_"You're lucky I was already looking that way when you jumped into view. It's not like I was watching the screen for long or anything. Ha, I'm not some loser."_

"I didn't suggest it," I replied. "What are you up to, anyway?"

"_Can't tell you."_ He said. I listened to the background noise, silence until the tapping began. He was probably hacking into something, typing codes on a big screen in big green letters, I imagined him in a dark room, illuminated only by the eerie glow of green, his glasses off so he could focus a little better.

"He Seven, I was wondering if there was somewhere I could keep the information on the guests who attended the party," I said. "I haven't opened any of the file cabinets or even turned on the computer here, but I'd like to keep everything somewhere a bit more secure and accessible than my cellphone."

_"Our Mystic Coordinator…"_He simpered.

"Mystic Coordinator?" I asked.

"_Yup." _I could hear the smile in his voice, and I realized he had found a way to what I was worried about. Despite not having my real name, he's managed to use my username to his advantage, I wasn't surprised. If anything I wondered what had taken him so long.

"So, is that my new nickname?" I asked.

_"That's the name of the game, honey."_

_"What?" I asked. "What game?"_

_"It's just an expression," _He replied. _"Since you won't tell me your name, I've decided what I think M.C. stands for, congratulations Mystic Coordinator!"_

"_I like it," I replied. "Thanks, God Seven!" _

"_No problemo, Mystic Coordinator!" _He gasped audibly, his voice faded and I assumed he turned his head away from his phone, talking to someone quickly. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying, so I waited silently.

"_Gotta go, M.C." _He said quickly. "_Have fun today! Bye-Bye!" _He hung up, and I set my phone down.

To say I was excited would be an understatement. In the two days leading up to the party, I was told to not step foot out of the apartment. It was so sudden I didn't even have the chance to complain about it and when I found out why, I was so stunned I couldn't be angry, regardless of what Yoosung and Zen said. A bomb that would wipe out the entire building, a special security system requested by Rika, hacked into whoever it was that brought me here in the first place. Seven's sorrow had been palpable, it filled the air in the apartment without him even being near. Even when I wanted to leave, when I thought I could just delete the app and run away, his apologies, his self-hatred, and my own worry for his mental health kept me inside.

After those two days, the feeling of liberation in the party hall was almost intoxicating, and now this waiting period is stifling.

It was only after I heard the camera click that I realized what I was doing. I had actually become so bored that I was taking selfies. I texted one to Zen, figuring for all the ones he posted, he could stand to see a new face.

He called me later that night long after I decided to go to bed. I wasn't asleep yet, just listening to music from my phone. The ringing was jarring, taking over the light melody of my song choice and making me jump up from the little nest of blankets and pillows I'd made for myself. It was dark in the apartment, only dimly illuminated by the pale light of the crescent moon pouring in from the open curtains by the computer desk. I picked it up from the table, cringing from the brightness of the screen. Quickly the bitter start faded, giving way to pleasant surprise as Zen's face lit up my screen. I pressed the answer button and listened to his greeting.

"_Jagiya! I meant to call you earlier, but I was so caught up in reading the script. _

"It's okay!" I replied brightly. "I was still awake. How did rehearsal go today?"

"_It was pretty good," _he said. _"It got a little awkward when my old agent brought in her new little "rising star" and recognized me."_ I suppressed my giggle as I listened to him sigh, almost hearing the quotation marks in his sleepy voice. _"It's nice to see people just starting out in theater. The girl seemed to be about the age I was when I started, I just hope she's ready for all the hard work that goes into it. _

"What was your first show?"I asked.

"_It was called Tei's Tea Leaf," _he replied. _"It was a short show and the writer wasn't well-known, but my agent told them about me, and they practically begged me to audition." _I listened to his yawn. It was clear he was trying to conceal it, but it was still audible, and the little sound that escaped him at the end was utterly adorable.

"You should get some sleep, Zenny." I said.

_"I will soon."_ He said. _"I'll have an early day tomorrow. But I couldn't help to think about Jumin, and I hate doing that... "_ I smiled, stifling my amusement at his pouting. _"It was strange to see him accept your offer so quickly. I mean… He loves that furball more than himself, probably. And he only just met you properly last night, but he's willing to not only let you watch his cat but let you stay in his house too?"_

"It surprised me too," I replied. "I'd offered before, but he said no, mainly because it wasn't safe for me to travel around, and I'm sure he didn't totally trust me."

"_Why would you think that?" _Zen asked. _"Seven and V gave you an all clear…"_

"Having a pet is like having a child to some people, I think I'd be careful if I had one too. So I understood him."

"_You're so cute, MC." he simpered. _

"Hey Zen...Did I ever tell you what my real name was?" I asked.

"_You know, I don't think so." _He said. _"What is it?"_

"It's Mia," I replied. "Yoosung and Seven were wondering earlier today, and I realized I hadn't told anyone but Jaehee."

"_Why did she get to know first?" _He demanded sulkily.

"She had to know to make a record of me in the system," I replied. He yawned again, and I felt bad keeping him awake this long. "Go ahead, Zenny, you sound exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I'm at Jumin's place."

"_Please do," _He replied._ "I want to make sure you're doing well there. Goodnight, Mia." _He hung up after blowing a kiss into the phone, the sound pierced into my ear and I blushed, placing the music back on and curling into the pillow beside me, feeling my own mind grow heavy with fatigue, and sleep overwhelmed me moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The C&R building was as spectacular a structure up close as it was in pictures. Boasting fifteen levels of clear glass and minimal sleek silver exterior, it shined in the early evening sun and glittered like diamonds when I finally stepped off the city bus across the street.

I felt entirely out of place here in my sweater and leggings while men in suits and women in pencil skirts filtered from the sidewalk onto the busy street, some bumping into me and mumbling half-hearted apologies as they sipped their coffee or answered phone calls. I marched on with my own agenda, walking with as much purpose into the building as those around me, hoping no one would stop me and question why someone's little sister was walking into such a prestigious office building.

"Can I help you?" Someone snapped. I looked up from my phone where I was about to text Jaehee, and I came face to face with a sour-mouthed receptionist with a crisp haircut.

"Um…" I felt like a fish with my mouth hanging open, despite my lips being pressed together and my teeth driving down into them on the inside. "Yes, I'm here to see Director Han and his chief assistant."

"And who are you?" She asked sharply. I was almost shocked enough to give her my full name, but I realized that Jumin didn't even know my name. he would have told Jaehee to inform the receptionist about M.C..

"My name is M.C." I replied.

"Emcee," she muttered, flipping through a clipboard on the desk. "That name isn't here. Director Han will not see anyone without a preset appointment." Her sharp eyes were trained on me like missiles, her tense frown conveyed all the words she didn't say out loud.

"They're expecting me." I said nervously. I finished my text to Jaehee, knowing she'd actually take the moment to check her phone, and while the receptionist rolled her eyes at me, returning to whatever was on her computer monitor, I stood awkwardly waiting. Around me the crisp black leather chairs sat in a comfortable looking formation, a two-person couch stood in between them, with a sleek black coffee table holding business cards and magazines, leafy plants dotted the seating area. If I wasn't mistaken, I spotted a scratching post in the corner behind one of the potted plants.

_The office has become a cat playground._ It was something Jaehee had mentioned in the chatroom before, and at the time I thought she was exaggerating, but now I understood just how serious she was.

"M.C., there you are!" I was relieved to hear Jaehee's voice, I looked over to the glass elevator and saw her speed walking over to me, her short heels making just the slightest sound on the marble floor. Her smile was wide on her face, her brown eyes bright with enthusiasm, and she opened her arms until we made contact. She only used one arm to hug me, while the other held her phone close to her face as she typed away at something.

"Thank you Shin-hye." Jaehee said professionally. "Mr. Han and I will take her from here." The reception's face had softened the second Jaehee made an appearance and she nodded now, looking back down at her desk.

"Oh dear, that's a lot of bags," Jaehee murmured.

"I didn't have a suitcase, so I packed everything up in these," I replied. She nodded, checking her phone once more and then pushing me ahead of her with the hand that was still at my back.

"Mr. Han said to go ahead to the car, he'd meet us once he was off the phone. It should only be a few minutes."

The driver was waiting at the side entrance, and bowed his head as we appeared, opening the door for us to enter and standing guard outside until Jumin came out. The screen of my phone lit up, but I ignored it while we waited, not wanting to maneuver around to reach it in my pocket.

"Did you see the photo Zen posted this morning?" Jaehee asked. "I was asleep when he was online, but it was quite the sight to wake up to." I smiled at her excitement. It was rare to see that sparkle in her eyes and hear that lilt in her voice that reminded me she wasn't some stiff old board, but a young woman with hopes and dreams. I nodded.

"From his morning jog, with the sunrise behind him, right?" I asked. "That was so nice!"

"True artistic value right there." She beamed. She had her phone in her hand, going back to the gallery where she'd saved it, just to admire it for another moment. It was a great picture, though it was almost hard to see his face in front of a blazing sunrise, the colors blended perfectly, and his scarlet eyes blazed in the calm of his fatigued smile. She started at the sudden sound of the door opening as Jumin folded down to get into the car, moving fluidly and buckling the seatbelt, eyes glued to his phone. If I hadn't seen him two days ago, I might have thought he was just an unwary stranger who got into the wrong car, but when he finally looked up, he smiled. It seemed so uncharacteristic to see after all the magazine covers and interviews, even after meeting him at the party where he poised his lips in a tense, yet indifferent line. Now he looks warm, his smile so wide it crinkles his thin nose and softens his angular face.

"Good evening, M.C.," he said. "I trust you had no problems getting here?"

"None," I replied.

"I'd like to thank you again for helping me with Elizabeth the Third," He clicked off his phone, placing it in his pocket, and turning all his attention on me. Beside me, I could feel the anxiety Jaehee was all but oozing,

"It's no problem." I smiled. "I'm glad to help."

"While I am dining with my father tonight, I don't leave for the airport until eight AM tomorrow, why don't you join me for breakfast? His face looked so friendly, even serene, that I couldn't refuse. I nodded.

"Absolutely, sir," I replied. His lips pursed, this time to hide the amusement on his face. I realized I had called him sir, something he had told me before not to say. He said it made him feel old, and at least among the RFA, he wanted to remind himself he was still under thirty.

"...Jumin." I corrected myself. Jaehee snickered in between us, using her phone to cover her face until she contained herself.

"I think I like hearing you say my name." He mused. "You have a cute voice."

"Thanks," I replied hesitantly.

* * *

As we rode through the bustling streets of the corporate and business districts of town, I was reminded of Jumin's habit of complimenting the skills of his driver. With each turn and downhill bump in the road, Mr. Kim handled each part of the trip with such precision that I barely felt the car moving. It was a much nicer ride than the jerking and winding bus ride I'd had earlier. Jumin's penthouse wasn't far from the office, and once Mr. Kim parked and opened Jumin's door, he was kind enough to come to the other side and open my door as well. I appreciated it, as I hadn't anticipated shuffling out from the other side with these crinkling bags that were quickly losing their structure. Now I realized why I preferred to throw these away and keep proper grocery store bags. Jumin shook his head and clicked his tongue in disapproval when he saw them, I could already see my toothbrush pushing its way through a tear in the bag, and I managed to catch it before it fell out. His look of amusement was mixed with disdain, and I turned my head from his judgemental gaze as I followed him and Jaehee to the sleek glass doors.

_It's not my fault Rika didn't leave behind a suitcase. _I thought almost bitterly. The elevator ride was not long enough to make conversation, but not short enough to quickly become stiff and awkward. Jumin clearly didn't know how to entertain guests, and he never really had to entertain his assistant. At the very end of the hall, he unlocked the door, standing by it as Jaehee and I entered, and with a slight nod if his head and the smallest attempt of a smile he started off into one direction, leaving Jaehee and me alone in the foyer. I wasn't sure what I expected to see, but it Jumin's home was an architectural masterpiece. Aesthetically pristine with muted colors and sleek accents. A flat-screen television was posted high on a wall beside a floor to ceiling aquarium it was thin and tall but seemed to house no fish, just brightly colored sea flora. A round bed stood by the window, just a yard away from a low chair and table. I couldn't imagine that Jumin slept just a few feet from his front door. I turned my head, unsure of what I'd see until I came in full view of a kitchen. It was small, but very obviously a kitchen; A small round table sat nearby with two neat looking chairs, on top stood a small bundle of white flowers.

"Wow." I whispered. I blushed as my voice broke the cool silence, catching Jaehee's slight grin as she watched me take it all in.

"Welcome home, Mia," she said. "I'm sure Mr. Han will give you some guidance over breakfast tomorrow, but allow me to show you to your new room." Jaehee led me wordlessly across the main room into a hallway east of the foyer, past another closed door and to a wooden door with a plaque reading "Guest Quarters" this decorum seemed a little out of place to the rest of the penthouse, but I tried to maintain the same cool composure Jaehee had as she opened the door with the card on her lanyard. The door clicked open and as she held it for me, I couldn't help it when my jaw went slack and my eyes widened, but I tried to fix my expression before she could see it.

"My name tag is magnetic," she said. "I've only spent a night here once before, and Mr. Han felt it easier to install a key card reader than to give me a key," she rolled her eyes a bit out of amusement rather than annoyance, ignoring me as I placed my bags on the black pleather divan at the foot of the bed. "The extent of Mr. Han's social anxiety hasn't managed to surprise me yet." If I wasn't mistaken, her words sounded more forlorn than anything else. Something like a worried mother talking about an unruly son. "Either way I'm sure you will have one of your own by tomorrow morning. Mr. Han spent much of today having a new key card created." Once I had my bearings, Jaehee led me back out into the main part of the house.

"Elizabeth spends much of her time in Mr. Han's bedroom or in his home office at the other side of the apartment," she said, objectively pointing in the direction. "Mr. Han's bedroom is locked and he has the only key for it, but you will have access to his office through the key card, at least mine does." She added. "Since you will actually be here during the day, you will come into contact with the staff. There is a housekeeper named Mei-lin who comes in at 2:30 every day but Sunday, and there are security guards on every level. a few will check in on you at least once a day." I nodded, taking in her words. I tried to keep a mental map of each room she showed me, from the kitchen where she pointed to each cabinet and briefly explained the contents, to sliding open the door to his private study to check for Elizabeth, pointing to the soft lavish cat bed in the corner, and then guiding me to the balcony where I spotted another set of crystal dishes meant for cat food and "only purified mineral water" Jaehee reminded me. Heaven forbid a feline drink_ tap water._

"Elizabeth eats two meals a day," Jaehee said as she carefully walked backward, counting on her fingers with each point she made. "The Organic food for Glorious Cats is her main source, she is given half a cup for breakfast by eight in the morning, and another half cup for dinner by seven in the evening. The food dish out on the balcony is only filled on days when it's warm enough for Elizabeth to go outside, also only when the air quality is good. Check the gauge by the door for the dew point, humidity, and air acidity level. If it's too humid, her fur will become frizz up and easily become matted. Also, she has a specialist that comes in every Monday and Thursday to examine her sinuses as her breed is notorious for developing breathing problems."

Once the tour was finished, Jaehee and I sat in the living room waiting for Jumin to reappear. I expected him to breeze past us maybe grumbling a quick rule or two for me, like what to touch or where not to go, but when he finally emerged from the door I remembered to be his bedroom, he sauntered over to us and sat down in the chair close to the winow overlooking the city. The sun was rapidly setting, giving everything a firey golden glow, propping his foot on his knee, he took in the view before turning his head.

"Is everything okay, M.C.? He asked. "I assume Assistant Kang has given you an in-depth tour of the apartment."

"Yes," I replied. "I haven't seen Elizabeth yet, but I'm sure I'll have plenty of time with her soon enough."As if on cue to my words, I heard the slightest sound a few feet away, I turned my head to see what Jumin was smiling about, and from the corner of my vision there she is, just a walking cloud of white with big blue eyes. Elizabeth the third. Jumin pats his knee twice deliberately, and I watch as she stretches out, bowing down and arching her back, before letting out a squeaky little sound and leaping up into his lap.

"Mr. Han…" Jaehee breathes, shaking her head and reaching into the bag by her feet. I know what she's looking for, it's her ol' reliable, a lint roller. I tried to garner a closer look of the cat without getting out of the seat, trying to remain inconspicuous. She was pure white, except for a stain of pinkish fur around her little nose. Her whole face seemed to be squashed in among the fluffy fur like she had smacked into a wall as a kitten and it never bounced back.

"She is a purebred Persian," Jumin said softly as he stroked her from the top of her head to the base of her tail. I watched as she casually wrapped her fluffy tail around his arm, seemingly communicating her interest in the current situation. I nodded, ignoring the temptation to comment on the structure of her face, and smiled instead.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"Breathtaking." Jumin seemed to correct me. "Assistant Kang, what time is it currently?" He asked, his eyes still locked on Elizabeth who happily purred in his lap.

"Almost six o'clock, sir." She replied.

"Thank you," He muttered. "Father will be expecting me by six thirty. I suppose I have enough time for a drink." I watched as he stood up, carefully adjusting Elizabeth in his arms, and setting her down on a perch near the kitchen, it reminded me of the waist-high cat jungles I'd see in a pet shop, but this one was made of the same pleather material as the chair Jumin sat in and the low couch Jaehee and I were watching from. She sat still like a proper little lady watching her master pop open a chilled bottle of red wine.

"Would you two like a glass?" He asked, reaching for two more glasses before we could even answer. I was never much of a drinker, preferring sweet fruity cocktails with actual pieces of fruit in them, but I had never tried red wine before, and definitely not one as fancy or expensive as the kind Jumin preferred. I'd seen countless blurry photos of a glass of wine, either accompanied by a rich looking steak with artfully arranged arugula and colorful vegetables, or just a glass standing on the very table I could see from my seat, the one positioned right next to his chair by the window. I imagined him sitting there late into the evening, watching Elizabeth roll around on the expensive carpet while he sipped a glass of some multi-hundred dollar bottle of wine.

With a glass in hand, I felt myself loosen up beside Jaehee, I hadn't realized that with nothing for my hands to do, I had awkwardly tightened my shoulders and folded my hands together in my lap so intensely that the skin on my knuckles had gone red. The wine was dry and bitter, but after a few sips, I began to notice the mildly sweet flavor underneath the immediate burn. While I tried to keep my crinkling expression to a minimum Jumin sipped his glass slowly, not making any faces as he licked his thin lips for the tiny drops that remained. Jaehee had taken a bolder approach, taking delicate, but much larger sips, drinking half of it before I'd made a dent in mine.

"It's a Bordeaux," He said. "A gift from my father break when he visited France. Aged from the eighteen hundreds. Do you like it, M.C.?" He asked.

"It's good." I choked out, clearing my throat, I took another sip, just dipping the tip of my tongue into the half a glass I had left, trying to see if it reacted any differently on each tastebud. It just tasted bitter, and strangely buttery.

"I've always preferred red wine." He said. "I was always able to pick up on the second flavor. Once you aerate it and expose the tannins, you could almost tell what kind of tree the grapes came from."

Jumin downed the final mouthful of his wine and made quick eye contact with me. I realized he was waiting for me to finish my glass so he could place them all on the counter, and in a brief panicked moment, I finished it in three more deliberate but dainty gulps, watching as he stood to tower over me, standing so close I could smell his crisp cologne. Our fingers brushed as he took the glass from me, smiling with a slight huff of air, and letting one of his fingers reach out for my hair. I felt an involuntary shiver course through me, and I put it down to the wine, but he instantly moved his hand away and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "The way your hair was shining in the evening light, there was a slight red tone to it, it looked pretty." He breezed past me into the kitchen, placing the glasses on the counter and whisking his blazer off the coat stand by the front door.

"I must go, don't want to keep father waiting." He bowed to us shallowly, before turning on his heel and walking out the door, letting it close behind him as swiftly as it had opened.

Jaehee cleared her throat and stood up, folding her hands in on themselves awkwardly until I stood to meet her. I moved too fast, reaching gingerly for the side of my head to calm the rush of blood in my skull.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes," I said meekly. "I wasn't expecting to have wine tonight, and I skipped lunch since I was on the bus for most of the day."

"Oh, M.C." She said with a soft and stern shake of her head. "You mustn't skip meals. I may not be one to talk like that, but it's important to maintain a proper diet, especially when traveling." I nodded at her light lecture, knowing she wasn't berating me, just worried.

"You know, with Mr. Han going out of town and canceling all of the projects I was assigned to, I won't have near the amount of work as before." She glanced around, stepping lightly over the marble floor in her heels until she came to a bookcase against a wall a few feet from the kitchen and before my guest room door. I watched her nimble fingers flip through thin books and pamphlets before slipping out a thin brightly colored leaflet.

"Since Mr. Han is dining with Mr. Chairman, why don't we order something?"

* * *

Dinner with Jaehee was a calm evening. Over sparkling water and deliciously greasy sandwiches, I listened to her talk about her day with the multiple reassurances that she wasn't boring me with "office talk". She asked about my day and then opened the discussion to my last twelve days, asking for details about my life before I stumbled into RFA and how I felt in Rika's apartment. I wasn't sure where she stood on the line of sensitivity to the topic, but with each question and the kind look in her face, I realized she wasn't too worried about anything. I had the feeling she wasn't very close with Rika, not the way the others seemed to be. To her credit, she never asked for the address or any specific landmarks near it. She was glad to hear that I was within walking distance of a small grocery store and a convenience store, and that I had a laundry room in the basement of the building. I found myself confiding in her about the strange little things I'd seen left behind. I wasn't sure I should have even shared that information, but she didn't tell me to stop talking. I didn't go into too much detail but told her about the few burning things that never left my mind, like if Rika had lived there for months before she died, why did she have a toothbrush and hairbrush in the bathroom, but no clothes in the closet and no shoes by the front door? There was even a mat to place shoes on right next to the door, which is where I kept my sneakers most of the time. I told her about the two framed photographs on the otherwise empty bookshelf, and how I barely recognized Yoosung with flat brown hair holding a puppy and smiling brightly. Jaehee smiled when I recounted that, quickly reaching for her phone and pulling up a photo from her gallery where she and Yoosung stood side by side in the front row with seven, while Jumin, V, and Zen all stood behind them, faint smiles mixed with otherwise stoic expressions.

"It was the last party we held with Rika, and I was surprised when she didn't pose with us but requested to take the photo herself," Jaehee said. "Rika and Luciel both seemed to be in on a private joke for most of the night, and only after the picture was taken did she enlighten us on what they had been secretly talking about all night." She pointed to herself and Yoosung, standing together, both in formalwear of the same color pattern, navy blue blazers, and black pants. With their hair styled similarly, and the only real differences being his white dress shirt and her royal blue blouse, and his smile compared to her controlled expression, I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart at first glance.

"Early on in the event, long after Yoosung had arrived, I showed up with Mr. Han. It was my first RFA charity ball and I wasn't sure what to do with myself since everyone had an assigned role," she took a breath and I saw her lips purse and realized she was suffering from minor acid reflux. Considering my stomach was also churning from the grease in the sandwich, I couldn't blame her. "I had been standing by the donation table with a glass of champagne, and out of nowhere, Rika placed her hand on my shoulder, saying she was glad to finally meet me, and that she was surprised Mr. Han had taken on a female assistant. I didn't know it at the time, but she was blushing, I figured she was just warm from all the running around she had been doing. But as we were helping the maintenance team when the party ended, she confessed that she stopped herself from jumping onto my back at the last second, when she realized I wasn't Yoosung." Jaehee laughed out loud, it was a startling sound, but entirely welcome. It was bright, and something I'd never heard before. She had a cute laugh, and when she finally composed herself and slid her thumb across the screen, scrolling to the next picture. It was one taken by Rika herself, I could see half her arm extended in the corner of the screen. She smiled brightly, her green eyes as big and shining as the sun, her white teeth catching the light as she wrapped an arm around Jaehee's shoulders. Jaehee seemed surprised, but managed to coax a smile onto her face right as the picture was taken. It must have been when she first started working for Jumin and first joined RFA. I could still see the hope in her eyes.

"Did you get to become close with Rika?" I asked.

"Not really." Jaehee admitted. "I only saw her a handful of times, and while she had the kind of personality that would draw someone in, she wasn't nearly as sweet as you are. Her words all seemed to be...hmm," her face twisted in concentration for a fleeting moment, as she tried to come up with a word. "Measured. Like she had so many secrets that she had to be careful what she said, in case she let one slip."

"I remember some of the things V said. "I replied. "Like about a mental illness."

"He said she suffered with depression." Jaehee nodded. She waved her hand into the air in front of us, as if trying to dispel this conversation like an odor.

"Let's not dwell on this subject," She said. "Hey, have you seen the video in Triptr from Zen's theater company? It's just a bunch of clips from rehearsal, but it's wonderful." She changed from her gallery to the internet, finding the video she had bookmarked and played it. I watched as the scenes went from a group dance number, to someone sneaking up on our favorite celebrity drinking from a water bottle and surprising him so much that he jumped and spit out a few drops. I giggled into my hand from over her shoulder and watched as a montage of cast hugs played out, followed by a clip of Zen and two other guys leaning on each other, rocking back and forth almost violently and singing something completely out of sync and laughing like lunatics.

Our night ended when Jaehee began to yawn. She bid me a goodnight with an awkward hug before going outside to wait for her cab while I set to work cleaning up our cans of sparkling water and the wrappers from the sandwiches. I went over to check Elizabeth's food and water dishes in the dining area, seeing the food gone and water that remained, I did a quick sweep for her, finding her curled up in Jumin's pleather chair overlooking the city skyline. I held my hand out in front of her and watched carefully as her tail twitched, bracing myself for craws until I felt the sheer soft warmth of her fluffy cheek brushing around my hand. I lifted my fingers just enough to touch the top of her head, stroking the fur gently, bringing my hand to the side of her face and losing my fingertips in the sea of white. She made a slight purring sound as she lolled over, exposing her fluffy white belly and reaching her paws up over her head.

"I know this trick." I said, keeping my hands free of her grip, but softly kneading the area by her shoulder and spine. She chirped and curled up, closing her big blue eyes and purring loudly. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I volunteered to pet sit for Jumin. Elizabeth was just a cat like any other. Sure she was beautiful and such a rare and high-maintenance breed, but she was a cat. She wanted food, water, and petting. As she fell asleep on the chair, I took the time to check my phone for the first time since stepping into the C&R building.

I glanced around, seeing nothing but the dim city lights washing over the rich area rug under my feet. I could hear Elizabeth's raspy little cat snores from her chair mixed with the faint whir of the refrigerator. It wasn't too late yet, Not even nine o'clock, as I scrolled through my phone, I realized I had an unanswered text from Yoosung and a missed call from Zen. I remembered telling him I'd call him once I was settled, I hadn't accounted for Jaehee and Jumin to keep me in conversation until the very last second, and then for Jaehee to stay for dinner. Only one missed call wasn't bad. I remembered the day we found out about the bomb in Rika's apartment, and Zen was so panicked he called me at least once or twice every hour.

One meant he may have been worried, but it wasn't critical. As I clicked on his name and listened to the rings, I imagined him alone in his basement apartment, twirling around in the living room I'd only seen in selfies, silently reading his script or dramatically acting out a scene, I figured he would be so wrapped up in his nightly routine that I expected to be put to voicemail, so I was actually a bit shocked when he answered.

"_Jagi!" _He said._ "I'm glad you called."_


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't really surprised that I fell asleep before Jumin returned from dinner with his father. A nap was just what I wanted after the two-hour long travel, a greasy meal, and a strong glass of wine. I had only meant to take a short recharging rest before Jumin came home in case he wanted to talk before turning in for the night, but when I finally opened my eyes, the sun was shining brightly, eclipsed by the thick curtain covering the window. As I opened them, pinning them back and letting the room fill with light, I stretched my hands high over my head, expecting the pop in my shoulders that normally happened after a night compressed into the corner of the bed, but it didn't happen. That bed had been the most comfortable thing I'd ever had the privilege to sleep in, and the blanket was so silky and heavy that I doubted I moved even a muscle all night.

It was a little after seven in the morning, and the sweet aroma of strawberries danced around the room tantalizing my curiosity. When I opened the door, I could hear the sizzling of a frying pan on high heat and Jumin muttering something to himself in the kitchen.

All I had to do was take four steps from the door to see the back of his head, his hair was combed and shining under the fluorescent light while I could feel the tangles in my own. It took me a moment to realize that my bangs were defying gravity, and as I quickly flattened them with my hands, and shook my head to let the long strands fall behind my back, Jumin turned his head to check something on the tablet resting on the counter. I caught his half-smile as he caught sight of me in the corner of his eye, turning until I was in full view.

"Good morning, M.C.," he said. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded, taking a hesitant step forward. "I came in around eleven," He continued. "You were already asleep and when I passed by your door, Elizabeth the third was sitting outside, almost like she was standing guard. I'm glad she seems to have taken to you."

"That's so sweet." I replied. I glanced down when I felt something soft and fluffy at my ankles, Elizabeth was weaving around my feet, sitting down in front of me and glancing at her food bowl. It was empty, and if In remembered Jaehee's tutorial, she was to get breakfast at eight. I glanced up at Jumin who was busy admiring her, and I hoped he'd understand the question I was trying to convey with my eyes.

"You can feed her," He said. "It's optimal for her to eat by or before eight AM, but always after 7 AM. I leave the apartment at exactly eight o'clock every day, and I prefer to feed her myself," he explained. "Half a cup." He nodded as I scooped up the amount. The measuring cup was shiny and black, it seemed to be the same quality as the ones I was used to, but I doubted Jumin bought his from a dollar store like I had.

"I assume you've noticed my affinity for monochrome, I find it relaxing after a long day. But since you are a guest here for some time, feel free to personalize your room, anything to make you more comfortable."

"Thanks, Jumin." I replied.

"Have a seat," he ordered. "I'm almost finished with a batch of pancakes." I obeyed, sitting on the chair he flicked his head toward. There was a stemmed glass with orange juice in front of me, and I gratefully took a sip, eager for something cold and sweet to wake me up, but I almost recoiled, stopping myself before I reacted too hastily. There was a fresh sting of alcohol mixed in, and I recognized it as champagne, similar to the blend we served at the party the other evening.

"Do you like the mimosa?" He asked, setting a plate before me. "A good mimosa requires such a delicate balance of champagne to orange juice. It's such a good complement to a weekend breakfast; if I do say so myself." He sat down across from me, slicing up one of the pancakes on his plate and seemed to wait until I did the same. I took another careful sip of the morning cocktail, noticing the extra flavor that the champagne added. It was sweeter than normal, but not nearly as acidic. I nodded, lowering my head back down to the plate in front of me. We took our first bites together, and I finally had the idea to ask him about his vacation.

"I will be staying at one of C&R's privately owned hotels, full amenities and right along an island in Okinawa," he said. "I plan to be gone for a week." Jumin didn't say more, even though social construct dictates him to ask if that was okay with me since he didn't give me an estimated time when I agreed, he also knew there was nothing else for me to do. I nodded.

"I hope you enjoy yourself," I replied. "This is just for relaxation, right?" I asked.

"Yes," He smiled. "But if anyone of father's colleagues recognize me, I won't hesitate to speak with them on behalf of our SoKo branch."  
I had to admit I was amazed by how easy it was to talk to Jumin. When I first met him he seemed so stiff and robotic, the air always felt a bit colder when he entered a chatroom and I always tried to be polite, and it was rare for us to be alone in conversation. The version of Jumin outside of the app was much warmer and he easily made me smile, and as he let his arm fall to his side and his hand absentmindedly stroked Elizabeth as she swiveled around his reach, I couldn't begin to wonder why I let his online persona scare me so much.

He made pleasant conversation during breakfast and poured me a second mimosa once my first was gone. I had to remind myself how troublesome it was that it was so smooth. I had to remind myself that only two and a half glasses of champagne left me with a hangover and foggy flashbacks of the night before. I sipped it slowly, keeping my mind focused on the pleasant company and the delicious pancakes. Jumin told me a little bit more about the beach in Okinawa, unintentionally seducing me with the details of the amenities and view of the crystal clear ocean.

It could have gone on all day, but an alarm from Jumin's phone jolted both of us as he hurried to turn it off.

"That's my cue to leave," he said politely. "It's been a pleasure talking to you, M.C." He smiled.

"Enjoy your trip, Jumin," I said. "Let us know when you arrive safely, alright?"

"I will." He bowed his head shallowly, flashing my one more kind smile and picking up his coat from the coat stand by the door, kneeling down to gracefully pet Elizabeth once more.

"Take good care of my princess," He murmured. "I have complete trust in you, M.C."

"I will." I replied, standing up to watch him go.

* * *

The door closed behind him, a click of finality rang through the air and I glanced down at the snowy-white beauty who sat to lick her shoulders clean.

"It's just you and me now, Elizabeth." I said out loud. I shook my head, feeling dumb for talking to her like she could hear me, and except for the slightest flick of her ears, she showed no sign of even listening to me. She was fine now, but I couldn't help to wonder how she'd be tonight when her precious master didn't return. She was used to having the apartment to herself during the day, but now this strange new person was sitting in his chair, sipping his wine, and smelling completely different than what she was used to. While she seemed to have acclimated to me well enough, I knew it would be a real test tonight when Master Jumin didn't feed her dinner.

I didn't know what I was expecting in terms of things to do while I was here, but I did know that at least Jumin had a television, and a vast expensive one at that. There were several remotes sitting on the glass coffee table, with one even labeled 'television'. I picked it up, clicking the power button and found that Jumin was last watching the news channel. I changed the channel before it could become stiflingly boring, my first time watching television in fifteen days, and it was not about to be the morning news. I settled for a cooking show, watching the steak slivers and peppers saute in the pan made me consider what I would do for lunch. As promised, Jumin did leave a sleek black credit card on the dining room table beside my plate of pancakes this morning, along with a simple looking card that had my name on it, and evidence of some copper chip. It looked similar to the one that Jaehee wore on her lanyard, and I realized it was my own personal key card. Any room they could access, I could now too. Not to mention the mile-long list of phone numbers stuck to the refrigerator all penned in Jumin's small boxy list included a Michelin-star chef, his nutritionist his personal trainer, the "laundry team", and then six numbers for different people in charge of Elizabeth's care.

It seemed like a bit too much, but I knew Jumin Han was anything but subtle. If he was going to leave a luxury behind for me, he would try to leave them all.

He never knew the concept of low-maintenance women.

While I listened to the host of the show, mixing up a lentil salad and pouring a glass of wine to set her elegant table, I picked up my phone, checking for emails, and responding to a few notes of gratitude from the party guests the other night. As I clicked it closed, I heard the usual ding of a chatroom opening up, and I was eager to continue my day by talking to a friend. I opened the app, and clicked on the notice, seeing Zen and Yoosung's faces lit up my heart as I entered.

* * *

_**~M.C. has entered the chat~**_

_**ZEN: **__Good morning, M.C.^^_

_**Yoosung: **__M.C. You're here!_

_**Yoosung:**__ How is Jumin's apartment? _

_**ZEN:**__ I can't believe you're actually staying there;;_

_**ZEN:**__ Did he tell you how long he'd be gone?_

_**M.C.:**__ Good morning guys_

_**M.C.: **__The apartment is nice _

_**M.C.:**__ Elizabeth 3rd seems to like me well enough._

_**ZEN: **__Man, even without that jerk, I'm still hearing about the furball _

_**M.C.: **__I won't bring her up in conversation often…_

_**ZEN:**__ I didn't mean it like that_

_**ZEN:**__ I know you actually respect my allergy, M.C. _

_**M.C.: **__You know, it was the first time I was really alone with Jumin and Jaehee. _

_**Yoosung: **__How was it? _

_**Yoosung:**__ I know Jumin can be a little scary in the chat room._

_**M.C.:**__ He was actually very nice, he even made me breakfast. _

_**ZEN: **__He didn't try anything, right? _

_**ZEN:**__ I know that dude is about as romantic as a brick,_

_**ZEN: **__But he's still a man_

_**Yoosung:**__ And all men are wolves, right Zen…?_

_**ZEN: **__Exactly! _

_**Yoosung: **__I'm not a wolf… _

_**ZEN: **__Yoosung, imagine M.C. in your mind._

_**Yoosung: **__why?;; _

_**ZEN: **__Do it. _

_**Yoosung: **__Okay…_

_**M.C.: **__That's enough guys;;_

_**Yoosung: **__She's right T-T_

_**Yoosung: **__I think the only wolf here is you, Zen…_

_**M.C.: **__No need to worry Zenny_

_**M.C.: **__Jumin wasn't even at the apartment last night, he had dinner with his father. _

_**M.C.: **__Jaehee stayed with me and we had a nice dinner and watched a video from your theater, in fact ^^_

_**ZEN: **__Really? _

_**ZEN: **__Oh no, which one?_

_**M.C.: **__It looked like a backstage tour, someone made you choke on water…_

_**ZEN: **__Oh No…_

_**Yoosung: **__What? _

_**ZEN:**__ One of the cast members brought in his video camera and was filming us during our break. ;;; _

I raised my eyebrow reading Zen's messages. It was all too clear that he was embarrassed, and his reaction was almost funnier than the video itself.

_**M.C.: **__Well, it made Jaehee smile. I think she even laughed._

_**Yoosung: **__You know, I hope Jaehee gets to smile a lot more while Jumin's on vacation_

_**Yoosung:**__ She always seems happy when he's on a business trip. _

_**M.C.: **__Jumin did say he wasn't going to do anything with the company while he was gone. _

_**ZEN**__: Our sweet Jaehee gets a vacation as well!_

_**ZEN**__: Even though she's still working;; _

_**M.C.: **__She did say she'd check in on me if I wanted her to. _

_**M.C.: **__It might be nice to have some company, but I don't want to disturb her._

_**ZEN:**__ I wish I could go see you there._

_**M.C.:**__ It's too bad you're allergic to the whole reason I'm here._

_**Yoosung: **__I'm not though ^^_

Yoosung sent up his cute emoji with a bright smile and a peppy little message, and with his face fresh in my mind from the party, and the reminder of how warm his crushing hug was, I couldn't help the feeling of security that oozed from the phone in my hand, up to my heart. While I didn't see Yoosung being the one to protect me from a threat the way Seven, Zen, or even Judo black belt Jaehee could, I couldn't deny that he made me feel safe.

_**Yoosung: **__If you ever get scared there by yourself, just call me up M.C. ^^_

_**ZEN:**__ I don't think I have to remind you how badass M.C. is, Yoosung;;_

_**Yoosung:**__ I know she's tough, but even the strongest people get scared. _

_**ZEN: **__M.C. stayed in an apartment with a bomb since she joined the organization. _

_**Yoosung: **__I know;;; But…_

_**M.C.: **__Yoosung's right, Zen_

_**M.C.:**__ I mean I know I stayed there and didn't complain, but tbh_

_**M.C.: **__I was so scared I couldn't even put it into words..._

_**ZEN: **__I'm sorry… _

_**ZEN: **__I shouldn't have brought it up, that was low of me. _

_**M.C.: **__It's okay. _

I clutched the phone close to my chest as it pinged with each message that went up while I couldn't see it. I didn't want to look right away, I didn't want to be reminded of that nightmare. Only one week ago, I had to sit idly by while a bomb ticked away below my feet. If I left, I would have been blown to smithereens, if anyone came to comfort me, we'd both die, along with all the people below my fourteen story unit. Seven heavily relied on my calm submission, and it dipped into the other chat rooms too. Everyone marveled over how calm I was being, how rational I was; not knowing I was crying almost every second, and calculating each and every step I took in the apartment

There were several messages between the two of them, Yoosung basically saying "way to go, asshole!" followed by them both realizing I wasn't responding, and then filling the chatroom with my name, both my nickname and my real name.

_**Yoosung: **__M.C. Are you okay? _

_**Yoosung:**__ Are you still there?_

_**ZEN: **__Mia, I'm sorry. Please say something, Jagi? _

I opened the keyboard, letting my fingers fly over the letters, pressing send before the words even finished popping up on my text box, it all sent in a few seconds, and I waited for their responses, knowing I had just stopped a disaster.

_**M.C.: **__I'm not angry. _

_**M.C.: **__Don't worry guys,_

_**M.C.: **__I know if I get scared, or something bad happens, I have a bunch of friends who would be by my side in a flash. _

_**M.C.:**__ I really appreciate you all. _

In spite of myself, I sent up a flurry of keyboard symbol hearts, more less-than-threes than I bothered counting out. I really did appreciate everyone on RFA, I especially appreciated how easy it was to smooth over conflict.

Zen and Yoosung both sent up smiling emojis, and I followed suit sending up a bare one made of just keyboard symbols.

**Yoosung: **_We appreciate you too, M.C.!_

**Yoosung: **_Don't forget, if you get lonely or something goes wrong, it's Superman Yoosung to the rescue!_

_**ZEN:**__ Oh I've gotta go, They're calling me back to the stage. Talk to you guys later. _

_**~ZEN has left the chat~**_

_**M.C.: **__Talk to you later lovely Zen._

_**M.C.: **__Thank you Yoosung. I'm glad to know I can count on you!_

_**Yoosung: **__Have a good Saturday, M.C._

_**Yoosung:**__ I'm going to go into a raid soon, I want to make myself something to eat first. _

_**Yoosung: **__Let's talk later, okay?_

_**M.C.:**__ You've got it!_

_**~Yoosung has left the chat~**_

* * *

I also exited after them, tossing my phone to the side and returning my attention to the television. I hadn't even realized the cooking show ended, and now I was witnessing the summary of the morning news, an announcer told me to tune into the channel in fifteen minutes for an update on the highest grossing gossip story in the country. As the subject of such scandal appeared on the screen, I stared at her. Min Che, the fashion designer and the former heiress to her family's company. _Former_, because she skipped town and eloped with her much wealthier boyfriend; at least that was the word circulating. I wondered briefly if Seven was watching the same update. I sent him a text telling him to put on the news station while he was working, knowing he was very closely following the story.

While I couldn't deny that she was beautiful with her shining red hair and angelic blue eyes, I also couldn't care less about the trending gossip surrounding her. Just as I was about to turn the TV off and go check on Elizabeth, the next frame caught me off guard.

"Today's update will feature all the juicy details on the strange business between Min Che's fashion line and the strange dealings with C&R International." The reporter said. I watched in slight horror and fascination as Jumin's face appeared beside hers, both quickly being replaced by a shot of what appeared to be the two of them sitting across from each other in a coffee picture was not the best quality and very obviously taken from across the street.

Without taking my eyes off the television, I picked up my phone, flicking my sight down just long enough to open the text messages between me and Seven, and blindly sent him one more message, this time sending a more forceful suggestion to tune into the news.

I felt the phone vibrate in my hands, startling me into looking down at it.

_**707: **__I'm already tuned in, no need to get impatient. _

_**707: **__I guess our resident cat mom didn't tell you about his little affair with the lady of the century. _

_**707: **__But it's not my place to say. When he calls to check on his precious girl, ask him about it…_

I figured I wouldn't bother him anymore. I turned off the TV, not caring about whatever the celebrity gossip had to say, and scanned the room for Elizabeth. I spotted her sitting at the top of the short leather perch by the kitchen, eyes closed, dozing off in a strange loaf position with her paws tucked under her. I stood up, listening to the deep purrs resonating from her little body, and reached down to pet her, her purr was cut off as she opened her eyes, letting out just the smallest chuff before rolling to her side, exposing her fluffy belly and raising her paws over her head.

I smiled at her persistence, remembering her attempts to catch my hand the other night.

"Now, where does Jumin keep the cat toys, you can't tell me he doesn't have like a million and one things for you to play with here." I said out loud, picking up the key card from its place at the table and opening doors just to see what I'd find.

When all the closets produced nothing of interests, there were two doors left for me to check. Both of them belonging to Jumin.

I knew my key card wouldn't open his bedroom, but I remembered seeing a bin of toys in his office by the door. The door opened without a moment of hesitation, and I realized that Elizabeth knew that sound. With the tender sound of her paws hitting the floor, I listened to the tinkling of the bell on her collar as she bounded across the room, weaving herself around my ankles and entering the room where she promptly flopped to her side in the center and rolled over, glancing at me after a few seconds.

From the strength of Jumin's expensive cologne on my own senses, I knew this room must overwhelmingly smell like him to a creature with the heightened senses of a cat.

When I found what I was looking for, I picked up a stick that connected to a sparkling ball and some feathers by a thin white string, flouncing it in front of Elizabeth until she realized I was taunting her with it. I watched as she quickly rolled to her feet, crouching low and swishing her tail along with her eyes as they followed the flying mass of color and sparkles. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as her fluffy little butt wiggled in the air and she pounced, landing heavily on the end of the toy and grasping it like a fish to a hook. When I tried to lure her out of the office with it, letting it slide across the ground to the door, she made it clear that we were to only play in that room. While the door remained open, I sat in the chair facing Jumin's desk, and shook the toy around, feeling that there was no better way to spend an afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It felt strange to be staying in someone else's house while they were away. It was one thing at Rika's apartment, knowing that no one would show up asking for her, and she wouldn't return to find a stranger in her bed, but here, Jumin had made it quite clear that there would be staff around at all times, I wasn't sure if he'd even told his household staff that someone would be staying there in his absence, as small details like that often slipped his mind, and I couldn't deny the anxiety of dealing with these strangers every day until he returned.

True to his and Jaehee's words, the maid arrived promptly at 2:30 that afternoon long after I had finished lunch and cleaned the dishes. I wondered what she would even clean since the apartment was spotless and I had even made my bed. She bowed to me respectfully when I introduced myself, saying she was surprised to see me here. When I smiled politely and explained the situation, her own smile grew just a little, still looking very strained, but she didn't say anything else. She nodded when I bowed my head, leaving her to her work, before taking both of my hands in hers, talking about how great it was to finally meet me.

_So maybe Jumin did tell his staff about me. _I thought before locking myself and Elizabeth in my bedroom.

During the half hour, I watched Elizabeth as she languished on the bed, rolling around on the duvet and purring. When the vacuum started she tensed up in front of me, her whole body swerving in one direction or another, determining where best to hide. I reached out and stroked the length of her body from the top of her head to her tail. It seemed to relax her just a little bit as she sniffed my hand, hesitantly drawing closer with her little smushed face and opening her mouth to softly bite my finger. I allowed it and watched as she nuzzled her head into my hand, casually demanding more pets.

I snapped a few photos of her at different angles, each one crisp and visible. Of the few pictures Jumin posted of his cat, these would be the first anyone saw of her that wasn't blurry.

I opened the message thread between me and Jumin, he wasn't the conversational type when it came to texting, preferring to save his words for when everyone could see them, if he was going to speak on a personal matter, he'd call.

It had been the one thing that defined our age and background gap, in my opinion. I was a texter, only calling if it was really time-sensitive information. He'd told me before that phones were invented purely to simplify communication, and what was more simple than picking up the phone and being verbally connected to someone.

I sent the pictures to him while Elizabeth made her escape, padding under the bed and doing who knows what to cause all sorts of jingling sounds from the little bell on her collar. I listened for a moment as the sounds varied from one corner of the bed to the other, wondering what was so interesting down there that made her dart from one spot to the next.

Since I was still on the app, I got the notification right away that a chat room was opened. When I saw Seven's face, I went to it eagerly, knowing he'd be the most entertaining right now.

* * *

_**707: **__Gahhh, I'm so hungry!_

_**707: **__But I'm finally taking a break from work and laying in bed_

_**707: **__It sooo comfortable!_

_**M.C.: **__Heya Seven._

_**707: **__Hey there Mystic Coordinator!_

_**707: **__How's the elite life treating you?_

_**M.C.: **__There is a complete stranger vacuuming the foot rugs and polishing the marble countertops._

_**M.C.: **__I'm keeping Elizabeth safe from the evil carpet monster._

_**707: **__Pictures! Let me see my Elly!_

I smiled, opening the gallery of pictures I had already taken, glad I kept them since Elizabeth was as good as gone in her little hiding spot under the bed. The tinkling of her collar bell had gone silent, and I imagined her under there just sitting like an elegant loaf waiting for the stranger to leave.

_**707: **__My Elly! _

_**707: **__Agent Seven Zero Seven has been restored to full energy power_

_**707: **__thanks to my angel M.C. and Elly!_

_**707:**__ I will return to the world of darkness! _

_**M.C.: **__So soon? :( _

_**707: **__Is someone getting lonely in paradise? _

_**M.C.: **__Maybe…_

_**707: **__Well I do have to get back to work…;_

_**707: **__I only came in for a roll call, but let's see…._

_**707: **__Yoosung! _

_**707: **__C'mon magical powers, don't fail me now!_

_**707: **__Calling our reigning number two LOLOL champion!_

_**~Yoosung has entered the chat~ **_

_**M.C.: **__Wow…_

_**M.C.: **__Seriously, Seven, what's your secret?_

_**707: **__Yoosung, my man!_

_**Yoosung: **__Yes..._

_**707: **__Our party princess is lonely and I have to get back to work, keep her company._

_**707: **__Over and out! _

_**~707 has left the chat~**_

_**Yoosung: **__It is the first few hours of you being there alone…_

_**Yoosung: **__How's the cat?_

_**M.C.: **__She's fine._

_**Yoosung:**__ I just scrolled up and saw the picture, she sure is a cutie. _

_**M.C.: **__Do you like cats, Yoosung?_

_**Yoosung:**__ I like all animals_

_**Yoosung: **__But I think I'm more of a dog person._

_**Yoosung:**__ What about you?_

_**M.C.: **__I've always been more into smaller pets_

_**M.C.: **__I've always wanted a bearded dragon. _

_**Yoosung: **__Wow, that's pretty out there. _

_**M.C.: **__My mom always said that pets should have fur. I kept some hamsters and mice when I was young._

_**~Jaehee Kang has entered the chat~**_

_**Yoosung: **__Jaehee…_

_**Yoosung: **__How is your day going?_

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Hello Yoosung_

_**Jaehee Kang: **and you too, Mia. _

_**M.C.: **__It's nice to hear from you during the day, is everything going well?_

Jaehee sent up her conservatively happy emoji with a bright smile and yellow flowers around her. I always thought that was meant for when she was stressed but trying to maintain a positive demeanor.

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I don't think I've worked a single day at C&R with this much downtime. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Mr. Han left me in charge of email correspondences and phone messages. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Without the side projects, I believe I'm done with everything for today. _

_**Yoosung: **__Now there's something I never thought I'd hear. _

_**M.C.: **__That's great, Jaehee! _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__How is everything at Mr. Han's house, Mia? _

_**M.C.: **__It's fine, his maid is here right now so Elizabeth and I are in the guest room. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I doubt there is anything you could possibly be missing with all the resources he left for you._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__but if you ever need something, you can just call me, okay?_

_**M.C.:**__ thanks Jaehee. ^^_

_**M.C.: **__What is your plan for tonight?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I actually didn't have any plan tonight,_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I thought there would be more work to do, to be honest._

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ I might watch a DVD after a proper dinner and actually get some good sleep._

She sent up another emoji, one with her little emoji self clicking an animated pen and humming softly, and I knew it to be the one she used to display actual happiness.

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Unless you wanted me to stop by..._

_**M.C.: **__Oh, I wasn't asking for that, I was just curious._

_**M.C.: **__Sounds like a good night though. :-)_

I shook my head at the smiley face I sent compared to the emojis everyone else had. I'd have to ask Seven to make me some emojis, but he'd probably have to go through V for permission.

_**Yoosung: **__Did you have lunch, M.C.?_

_**M.C.: **__Yup! Did you?_

_**Yoosung: **__I'm gonna get something after class, the cafeteria was only serving the wimpy Katsudon today. _

_**M.C.: **__Don't just go home and log onto LOLOL, make sure you eat mister. _

_**Yoosung: **__Lmao, okay M.C. I promise I'll eat. _

_**Yoosung: **__Sorry I gotta go, my last class is about to start. _

_**M.C.: **__Have fun ^^_

_**Yoosung: **__Oh boy…_

He followed up with his bored emoji before leaving the chat room, and I giggled into my phone. Glancing down at my phone, it was just Jaehee and me, something that at one point would make me nervous, but now I welcomed it. Just as my eyes hit the screen I noticed she was typing.

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Are you going to be busy today, M.C.?_

_**M.C.: **__I don't think so. I've been watching Elizabeth sleep for the most part._

_**M.C.: **__But I did see something interesting on TV this morning_

_**M.C.: **__Something I'll have to ask Jumin about when he calls. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Oh, what is it?_

I waited for the emoji that I knew was coming, and it did. Her own little stressed emoji with bags under her little dot eyes and the mumble of disinterest only showed her worry about another situation she had to clear up for her boss.

_**M.C.: **__What was his relationship to Min Che?_

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Min Che? The Heiress?_

_**M.C.: **__Yes_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__That's nothing for you to worry about, Mia. _

_**M.C.: **__Okay…_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Please excuse me, Mia, I have to reply to an email from Mr. Chairman._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I don't think he's even aware Mr. Han took a vacation. _

_**M.C.: **__Are you going to ghostwrite for him?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I'm going to try._

_**M.C.: **__Good luck!_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Please pardon me. _

_**~Jaehee Kang has left the chat~**_

* * *

I closed my phone after a few moments when no phone calls or emails came my way. At this point, the vacuuming had stopped, and I couldn't hear anything else coming from the main part of the penthouse, so I assumed the maid had finished her work and left. With Elizabeth scratching at the door and making sounds to be let out, I obliged, opening the door as she slipped through the second she could. I tried to see where shed wandered off to, but she was gone before I had the chance to catch her.

I went back to the black couch and turned on the television, settling for an old movie and a warm blanket.

Who is Min Che? I couldn't help when the question came to the forefront of my mind, What kind of relationship did the two wealthy offspring of major corporations have and why was Jaehee so dismissive about it? There was nothing she would keep from me if I'd asked. But it was something I didn't have to worry about? None of this seemed right. Just as her face appeared again, I changed the channel. If I wasn't mean to worry about it, I just wouldn't pay any attention. I settled on an old movie, mainly just for the background noise while I waltzed around the expansive rooms at my disposal.

I spotted Elizabeth sitting on Jumin's seek black dining chair, her tail swinging back and forth like the pendulum on an old clock, her eyes big and focused on some invisible target on the table.

"Don't do it…" I muttered, mentally daring her to hop up onto the table. While Elizabeth's resting places weren't included in the list of regulations, I figured the dining room table was not one of them.

As if accepting my one-sided challenge, she hopped up, sniffing the polished surface before planting herself right in the center, staring straight at me.

"Get down." I commanded. When she didn't listen, I took a step closer, reaching out just to have her slam her face into my hand.

_That's right, human, _she seemed to say. _Bow down. _

The sudden ringing of my cell phone distracted both of us in our staredown. Elizabeth flicked her tail around my hand and turned to face away from me, planting herself on the table like she belonged there. One glance at my phone and I realized it was none other than Jumin Han himself.

"Daddy's calling." I said out loud only to be ignored. _I've gotta stop. _

I answered the phone, listening to the ambient sound before I said a word.

"_M.C.,"_ Jumin said._ "I just landed and made it to the hotel, I wanted to thank you for the photos. Elizabeth the third is looking as lovely as ever."_

"She's been pretty well behaved." I replied, smiling into the phone before gently swatting at her again to get off the table. She showed no sign of caring but did hop down back onto his chair, curling up and going to town with grooming her side.

"_A wondrous creature in any light…" _Jumin pondered as if forgetting I was there.

"Of course," I replied half-heartedly.

"_Are you finding everything acceptable?" _He asked. _"Are you comfortable with your room?"_

"It's all perfect, thank you Jumin."

"_Of course," _he replied._ "I'm just doing my due diligence." _He sighed into his phone and the sound reverberated from the phone into my ear. The feeling of Jumin's oddly soothing presence blanketed me as I listened to him gather his thoughts. I tried to envision his hotel room, some presidential suite inside a fantastic architectural masterpiece with huge doors leading out to the clean beach. I was a little surprised he didn't bring Elizabeth with him.

I was so lost in my daydream, I barely caught his next sentence

"_I just called to check in," _he said. _"But I think I'd like you to send me a photo of Elizabeth throughout the days you are with her. If you don't have anything else to include, I will hang up. _

"I guess that's it," I replied. "I will send you photos when I can."

"_Make sure to get consent from Elizabeth the third first." _He reminded me.

"Of course," I smiled as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"_Then, excuse me."_ He hung up right after that, the tone nearly deafening me as I pressed the home button, checking the RFA app for just a moment and seeing nothing new in the way of email, texts, or chats. I closed my phone, turning off the screen and placing it back into my pocket. As I scoured through the fridge and freezer, deciding what to make for dinner, I was overwhelmed by the choices.

_Not all of us can pay people to make such choices for us, Mr. Trust Fund Kid. _I thought bitterly. I crinkled my eyes shut, shaking away my sudden possession by Zen, and settled for a salad using a mixture of the vegetables and cold meats in his humidity-controlled purified crisper drawer and poured myself a glass of white wine. I could always replace it before he returned.

It was four o'clock now, and I was alone once more. I knew it wouldn't stay that way, and for a split second, I almost missed the isolation of Rika's apartment.

The feeling didn't last long.

Jumin opened a chat room a little after six pm while I fed Elizabeth her dinner and sat with a second glass of wine. By the time I even got my phone out of my pocket on the couch, the chat room was already closed. When I read through the log, he was just announcing his arrival to the hotel along with a Jumin-brand blurry photo of the view from his balcony, Even without clarity, it was still a sight to behold. With a clear ocean and soft yellow lights peppering the sand from the awning below him, it looked beyond luxurious.

I'd finished the wine in my glass before I even realized I was drinking it. As I tossed my phone to the cushion next to me, listening to Elizabeth's little feline snores from the black leather perch by the kitchen, and the television on at a low volume, I let myself fall into a dangerous state of mind.

_I could get used to this._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I wasn't sure when I made my way to the guest bedroom. I didn't remember taking off my outfit and slipping into a nightgown and brushing out my hair. I don't remember talking to Zen on the phone, despite the call logged into my phone from ten to ten-twelve, and the text from Seven that came through long after I drifted off.

I didn't remember anything, up until this very moment. I had been sleeping peacefully, unsure if I was dreaming or not, just floating through the abyss of my slumber, flying.

Then I was sitting up, eyes still closed, but heart racing and ears burning as if someone was watching me from the corner of the room. The scratching on the door had been the thing to stir me, and the crippling sensation of eyes on me had been the force to make me open my eyes.

It hurt to let them adjust, and as the sting of the odd-hour panic shocked me, I reached for my phone in a daze. The bright illumination had been enough to make me shriek as I tossed it to my feet, letting my eyes adjust a little more as a shrill whine emanated from the bedroom door, followed by almost panicked scratching.

"Ugh, Elizabeth, it's time for you to be asleep." I groaned, rolling my eyes as I shut them and throwing my arm over my face. It's not like she understands me or anything. She's a cat. No matter what Jumin may believe. She does not speak Korean nor did she understand the meanings of my spoken words. Even if she did, she's still a feline; inherently a brat and as stubborn as a mule. Just why would she be scratching at the door anyway? I let out another groan as the scratching only became louder. The loud wail she emitted was just icing on the cake, a sound that spooked me to the core, a grotesque mewl that sounded far too deep to come from her little cat self. I jolted up aggressively, pulling hard on the little chain for my bedside lamp, and rubbed my eyes for the final time, kicking the covers off to go and open the door for the spoiled little princess.

That's when I saw her. Elizabeth 3rd. Lounging on the comforter at my feet, she let out a large but silent yawn and her whole little body seemed to vibrate as she stretched out, her delicately manicured paws curling up into the soft blanket.

"Cat..." I muttered, stunned into a word response. She had been sleeping soundly at my feet since I went to bed. There was no way she would have had the time to stop scratching the door and wailing to jump up and get into a position like this.

Then who the hell was scratching at my door?

She glanced at me for a second, her blue eyes glowing expectantly in the golden bedside light, and lowered her head waiting for her standard pets. I rubbed my thumb along the top of her head from the tip of her pink little nose and she purred under my hand, nuzzling her furry head into my hand and craning herself just so my idle fingers would stroke the fur along her cheek and under her chin.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. "Please tell me you heard that."

Silence. Not that I expected anything else. I knew it would be stupid to be so worked up by something I possibly dreamed up, but I couldn't help but leave the warm bed and the soft reassuring fur of my little feline charge. I placed my hand on the doorknob and felt the courage leave me in an instant. Did I really want to know what was out there?

_What are you even thinking about?_ I asked myself. _What are you so afraid of?_ I had to remind myself that I had been here now for two days. I had met all the people who worked for Jumin in his apartment and I knew all the security guards who were hired just for me. No one could have gotten into the penthouse as I had the only other key. Even Seven wouldn't think to break in when he knew I'd be a bit more lenient than Jumin.

I opened the door, meeting nothing but the gray carpet and a potted houseplant. I let a sigh of relief slip out as I walked out the door, leaving it open to let Elizabeth decide where she wanted to be and meandered to the kitchen. Jumin and Jaehee both neglected things like dishes and blankets in their tours of the penthouse, but I managed to find some crystal glasses in a cabinet above the stove, and an ice machine in the freezer. Water would be quicker to prepare than tea, and I wouldn't have to worry about it getting cold. I took small sips, just trying to slow my quickened pulse as I scrolled through my phone, opening the app, and typing a quick message to Seven.

_**MC: U still awake? **_

Elizabeth had emerged from the guest room where I was staying, never one to be left alone, as Jaehee had told me the other day. As she weaved herself around my ankles, my phone buzzed on the counter, the little ding designed specifically for the RFA app made me smile, it was seven, no doubt.

_**707: Of course I am **_

_**707: Now where is my lovely little Elly?**_

I clicked my tongue, watching Elizabeth's ears perk up, her face whipped toward me, and she let out a small chirp of acknowledgment, staying still just long enough for me to snap a photo. I smiled at her grace, those big blue eyes glistening in the dim sheen of the very early morning, that ghost white fur shining in the moonlight, and after a moment that lasted just a bit too long, I finally sent the image.

_**707: My Elly! **_

_**707: Agent Seven zero seven has been restored to full energy power**_

_**707: thanks to my angel MC and Elly!**_

_**707: I will return to the world of darkness! **_

I scoffed at my phone, although I was accustomed to his odd behavior and even stranger hours, I couldn't even imagine having that much energy at this hour. My vision was growing fuzzy from fatigue, and Elizabeth's meows were just a reminder to me of how much she and Jumin both valued her beauty sleep, but as he told me before. "Elizabeth the third will not sleep alone."

It must be nice to be Jumin Han's cat.

I didn't remember falling asleep again, having chosen to just sit under the blanket and watch as Elizabeth curled up at the foot of the bed, easily falling back to sleep. But I woke up to the sun rising over the blinds, and a paw to the face. Elizabeth let out a loud and indignant howl to remind me that it was morning and to "feed me, dammit!"

In the quiet air of the morning, I listened to Elizabeth chow down with as much grace as a hungry cat possessed as the coffee maker hissed to life. It was fascinating to me that all I had to do was push a button and have an artisanal latte crafted before me.

With a steaming coffee in my hand, I sat at the dining table where Jumin and I had sat just 24 hours before. By now he was probably finished with breakfast and lounging on the beach, I tried to imagine him in anything besides a crisp suit. Maybe a bathing suit, sunglasses perched in that soft black hair, maybe he's sipping a glass of wine in some terrace morning lounge. Maybe somebody did recognize him for his work and he's talking business in a stuffy boardroom.

When Elizabeth finished her breakfast, she hopped up onto the empty chair across from me and let out a sound similar to the one I heard last night, but it wasn't the same one. The sound trapped in my brain was far too guttural to have come from her or any cat I have ever known. All I could really do is erase it from my mind, and I tried to, washing it away with another sip of my creamy vanilla latte.

"So what are your plans for the day, Elizabeth," I asked. She stared up at me in response, her fluffy tail swinging off the side of the chair as she sniffed the surface.

"Should we go explore something while the maid is here?" I asked. Her reply was to groom herself, bobbing her head dramatically as she licked her shoulder, before bringing her paw to her tongue to clean the pristine little toe beans.

With the startling sound from my phone, I realized it was the RFA app buzzing to life as somebody logged on and opened a chat room. I saw Jaehee's profile picture in the lineup and smiled as I entered.

_**~M.C. has entered the chat~**_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__M.C. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Good morning. _

_**M.C.: **__Morning Jaehee, how are you enjoying your day so far?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__It's been great. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ I even got to pick up breakfast from a cafe nearby._

She sent a picture into the chat room, a piping cup of coffee with latte art in the foam, and what looked to be a puffy omelet and vibrant steamed vegetables.

_**M.C.: **__That looks delicious!_

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ It's much better than the convenience store kits I was eating last week. ^^_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Mr. Han landed in China yesterday. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ His view is incredible. _

_**M.C.:**__ I saw the picture_

_** ~Jumin Han has entered the chatroom~**_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Mr. Han…_

_**Jumin Han:**__ Good morning. _

_**Jumin Han: **__I've just been on the beach, the sunrise was spectacular this morning. _

_**Jumin Han: **__M.C. How is Elizabeth this morning?_

_**M.C.: **__She's doing well. _

_**M.C.: **__She ate her breakfast and even got a little exercise._

_**Jumin Han:**__ Excellent. _

_**Jumin Han: **__Jaehee, how is everything going at the office?_

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Just as usual, sir…_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Is everything okay, Mr. Han?_

_**Jumin Han: **__Of course, why do you ask?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__You've never addressed me by my first name…_

_**Jumin Han:**__ Oh, It appears I did. _

_**Jumin Han: **__Just a minor slip. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Mr. Han your father has been calling me all morning. _

_**Jumin Han: **__I even told him I'd be gone, I will give him a call today_

_**Jumin Han:**__ Don't worry, He will no longer be an issue for you._

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Uhm._

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Thank you, sir. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ I better go, I have questions from the marketing department and a few more meetings to arrange. _

_**~Jaehee Kang has left the chat~**_

_**Jumin Han: **__Meetings?_

_**Jumin Han: **__There shouldn't be any meetings in my absence. _

_**M.C.: **__I wouldn't worry about it too much, _

_**M.C.:**__ It's not like she's starting any new ventures right now. _

_**Jumin Han: **__I guess there would be very little work to do without all the projects I assigned her. _

_**M.C.:**__ Hey Jumin_

_**Jumin Han: **__Yes?_

_**M.C.:**__ I was just wondering if there was any reason you didn't bring Elizabeth on your vacation with you._

_**M.C.: **__I mean, you brought her to the cherry farm with you a couple days ago. _

_**Jumin Han: **__The hotel wasn't pet-friendly, no matter how much I was willing to pay, it was strictly off the table. _

_**M.C.: **__Well, Elizabeth 3rd has been a little angel all day, so I have no problems here. I was just curious ^^_

_**Jumin Han: **__I am glad I was able to leave her in such capable hands. _

_**Jumin Han: **__I owe you a great deal of gratitude, Mia._

_**M.C.: **__I'm glad I could help. ^^_

_**Jumin Han: **__I should go, I hope you have a nice evening._

_**M.C.:**__ You too, Jumin. _

_** ~Jumin Han has left the chat~**_

I exited the chat room and closed the app on my phone, opening up the music app and blasting the album of easy listening classical pieces I usually fell asleep to. Glancing at Elizabeth one final time, I twirled around the sleek floor in my socks and went to brew myself a cup of tea. I couldn't help it when the faint echo of the grisly noises filled my head, every time Elizabeth let out a meow or a chuff, or any sound at all, I was instantly reminded of that horrific mewl, too deep to be from her, almost human sounding, but unless Jumin's security personnel felt it necessary to spook the hired help, it didn't make any sense to come from anyone other than this furry little princess.

By midday as I sat with a plate of toast topped with rich whipped cream cheese and smoked salmon, a chat room had opened, Zen's picture was in the lineup with a subject titled "weird dream" and I thought about my own experience from the nighttime.

If there was anything I loved more than just talking to this pale skinned prince, it was talking about weird dreams, and I sure had a doozy to share.

_**~M.C. has entered the chat~**_

_**ZEN: **__Good Morning, Mia!_

_**M.C.: **__Good morning, Zen, _

_**M.C.: **__Even though it's almost noon._

_**ZEN:**__ I had a meeting from seven this morning to just a few minutes ago, _

_**ZEN: **__Otherwise I would have said hello much earlier, _

_**ZEN:**__ Especially if I knew I'd get to speak to you first thing._

_**M.C.: **__So what was your weird dream about, lovely Zen?_

With his flashy smile emoji with its sparkles and snap of his animated fingers, he began to tell his tale.

_**ZEN: **__First off I want to ask this._

_**ZEN: **__Do you happen to have a twin sister, Mia?_

Oh, this was getting serious, Zen only used my real name when he was actually worried about something.

_**M.C.:**__ No, but I do have an older brother. _

_**ZEN: **__Okay, so this was probably not a psychic dream or anything._

_**ZEN: **__I dreamt that I was out for coffee with you, and while we were chatting, you somehow doubled;;_

_**ZEN: **__At first I thought it was just me_

_**ZEN:**__ But you spoke, and then your double responded to you_

_**ZEN: **__It was definitely a twin_

_**M.C.: **__Okay, that's a bit weird. _

_**ZEN: **__At first I thought it was cute, you and your twin seemed to get along great_

_**ZEN:**__ But then it got dark._

_**ZEN: **__You got up from the table, and your twin started whispering to me_

_**M.C.:**__ What did she say?_

_**ZEN: **__She said there could be only one…_

_**ZEN: **__She said only one M.C. was allowed to live at a time._

_**ZEN:**__ That's when it really became a nightmare._

_**ZEN: **__When you came back to the table, you had your arm around your twin's shoulder, and I don't know what she said to make you smile, but you laughed and closed your eyes, and that's when she drove a knife into your side, _

_**ZEN: **__She twisted it, and oh my god, it looked so real, there was so much blood…;;;_

_**M.C.: **__Yikes! _

_**ZEN: **__I woke up completely drenched in sweat, and my head was pounding. That's one of my clues that it was a psychic dream._

_**M.C.: **__Well, if it's any consolation, I don't have a twin._

_**M.C.:**__ And I don't think I have any enemies._

_**ZEN: **__I'm sorry, Mia._

_**ZEN: **__You did not need to hear this at the start of your day jagyia._

_**M.C.: **__It's okay Zenny, ^^_

_**M.C.: **__While I believe you when you say you're worried. _

_**M.C.: **__I don't think that dream is going to come true. _

_**ZEN:**__ I agree, there's no way that would come true. _

_ZEN: Well, I was about to go out for a run when I came in here. _

_**ZEN: **__I'm glad I got to talk to you this morning, Mia. _

_**ZEN: **__I'll call you later._

* * *

_He sent up his lovely emoji with a wink and a recording of him calling me Jagiya. It made up for the gruesome recounts of his dream. Seeing that emoji reminded me of the kisses he would direct into the phone when we talked before I went to bed, and it gave me a new spring in my step as I finished my early lunch and grabbed the string toy from the box in Jumin's office and watched Elizabeth dart around the floor, sliding on the tile and running with her little kitty legs after the stuffed mouse at her end. _

_ I thought to myself that I might check out the shops on the lower levels, but contrary to what Jumin might think of women, I would not bring the credit card with me. _

_ As the mid-morning progressed into noon, I made sure to replenish Elizabeth's mineral water and cleaned up whatever mess I may have made before slipping on my sneakers and taking the elevator down to the shopping level, eager to not be in the house when Mei-lin arrived. It didn't take long, precisely two minutes inside one of the boutiques on the first floor that I bore witness to a price tag on a purse sitting on its own pedestal, while the salesperson smiled at me politely and listed off way too many numbers, I nodded my head politely, saying I'd return with the credit card if I wanted it, and made a beeline to the door, heading to the basement where Jumin said there was a cafe lounge. _

_ 2,317 won for a cup of tea was a lot better use of my money. _

_While I sipped my tea, I picked up my phone, checking for any notifications and finding none, just as I expected. A few days ago, I was feeling agitated due to isolation, and now knowing that there were about a hundred people in the same building as me, I was beginning to appreciate it just a little more. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Yoosung opened a chat room right when he finished with school. I had been able to learn everyone's routines based on their appearances in the app, and around three thirty, he was usually loading up LOLOL and tended to use the app to kill some time while he waited.

I debated whether or not to enter, up until I saw Seven's profile picture pop up in the lineup, and I immediately entered, deciding Yoosung could do with a peacekeeper.

* * *

_**707: **__I'm just saying..._

_**~M.C. has entered that chat room~**_

_**Yoosung: **__Nice try seven, I'm not falling for it_

_**707: **__M.C. hi!_

_**Yoosung: **__Hi hi! _

_**M.C.: **__So what were you saying, Seven? _

_**Yoosung: **__He was trying to convince me that you weren't Korean. _

_**M.C.:**__ Why?;_

_**707: **__C'mon M.C., for once I'm not lying to him…_

He sent up an emoji, pursing his little animated lips and seemingly defending himself with sparkles by his little face. I couldn't help by roll my eyes at his antics. It almost felt like three thirty in the afternoon was too early for this, but Seven did have a point.

_**M.C.:**__ Well, you do have a point there…_

_**Yoosung: **__Wait, really?_

_**M.C.: **__Well yeah, _

_**M.C.: **__It's true I wasn't born in Korea.  
__**Yoosung: **__Oh wow! I never would have guessed!_

_**Yoosung:**__ Your Korean is perfect_

_**707: **__Almost perfect…_

_**707:**__ No offense, of course, M.C._

_**707: **__It's your pronunciation_

_**707:**__ And speed,_

_**707: **__That gives you away. _

_**Yoosung: **__Where are you from? _

_**M.C.:**__ Seven can tell you that, I gotta go. _

_**M.C.: **__Someone's knocking on the door. _

_**~M.C. has left the chat room~**_

* * *

I clicked my phone closed and hurried over to the door, hearing the officious knuckles on the other side.

"Mrs. Han?" The voice was male, very authoritative, but also hesitant. I opened the door carefully, only enough do my head to poke through so Elizabeth wouldn't get any ideas.

"Mrs. Han?" He asked. When I only nodded in response, he bowed respectfully, keeping his hands tightly by his sides. "We haven't heard anything for some time now, so we felt it necessary to check up on you and Mr. Han's pet."

"We're fine," I finally said. His words whirled around in my head. _He called me Mrs. Han… _Had Jumin told them I was his wife? Why? I put it down to a mistake on their part. Sure, Jumin didn't have any ladies visiting his penthouse, but one woman in his world was not immediately his wife.

"I'm sorry," I added. "But I think there was a mistake, I am not Mr. Han's wife, I'm just a friend who offered to care for his cat while he was on vacation."

"Oh," the security guard replied, his dark eyes grew wide with surprise. "I do apologize, that's quite a mistake to make." he nodded before bowing one more time.

"Have a good day, Miss. Keep in mind that we are one every leave of the building, if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask." I nodded, bowing toward him before closing the door.

At my feet, Elizabeth nudged herself past my ankle, and let her tail wrap around it like a fluffy vice as she stared at the closed door.

"Nothing for you to worry about, kitty." I murmured. "But what to do now?" I wondered out loud. I glanced around the sleek main room, seeing my bedroom door closed and the office and Jumin's room at the other end. His door was closed, locked, and forbidden for me to enter. Not that I would want to anyway. But then I caught sight of the flat screen television. I thought about all the times as a kid, watching pet shows while caring for my odd little array of pets, finding shows I thought they liked, turning on musicals for my mice and soap operas for the family cat, and I remembered something Jumin had said by the third day I knew him. _Elizabeth 3rd couldn't keep her eyes off the tv whenever it was on. _"Why don't we go watch Lady of The Bracelets?" I asked, earning a tail flick as a response.

About halfway through the first movie, my phone started ringing. As Yoosung's bright face filled the screen, I figured Seven had decided not to answer any of his questions. I stood up from my little nest of blankets, only momentarily disturbing Elizabeth who, true to Jumin's words, had her big blue eyes glued to the television.

"Yoosung," I said. "What's up?"

"_M.C., I…I just wanted to see how you were doing," _he replied. _"I didn't get to talk to you very much today."_

"I'm fine. Elizabeth and I are watching a movie."

"_Sorry to interrupt, I'll let you go." _He started

"Wait!" I shrieked, recoiling at my own volume. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"_Of course, is everything okay?"_

"It's just…" I paused. I knew Yoosung was no good with anything scary, and I was not about to regale him with my weird dream that other night. "I just want to talk to someone. I had a bad dream last night, and now that it's getting dark I guess I'm a little on edge." I admitted.

"_Do you wanna talk about it?" _He asked._ "Your dream?" _

"It's okay," I said. "How is LOLOL? Are you logged in?"

"_I was actually taking a break," _he replied with a smile in his voice. _"We just lost a raid, so I was going to walk to the convenience store to some dinner….but we can keep talking…." _He added quickly and then trailed off._ "I like having some company when I walk around at night." _

"I do too," I said. "Put me on speaker, and it'll be like I'm walking next to you."

"_Good idea!"_ He replied. I listened to him grunt as he slipped into his jacket, the sounds of shuffling and fabric covering his phone was a dead giveaway. Then he walked right into his shoes. The three taps of his toes as he fitted them on were quickly followed by the sounds of his apartment door opening

"_Did you eat yet?" _He asked.

"I haven't yet," I admitted. "I was pretty engrossed in the movie."

"_Bad Mia!"_ He pouted. _"Make sure you have something to eat tonight."_

"I will," I promised. "Make sure you get something healthy too, Mister." I giggled.

"_Touche, Mia." _He replied. _"By the way, Seven wouldn't answer my questions in the chatroom, where are you from?" _he asked.

I opened my mouth, then closed it, feeling like a fish out of water struggling to breathe. I figured it would be obvious that I wasn't a native when they saw me in person, sure I had learned to speak Korean, but I most certainly didn't look native.

"I'm from America," I replied. "A little town inside a small state, nothing exciting."

"_Are you kidding?" _He replied loudly. I heard him whisper an apology to someone on the other end of the phone, and the rattling of money in his hand. I was glad to know he made it to the store. As I listened to the rustling of the grocery bag in his hand, I also heard the definite click of him taking me off the speaker and the more direct sound of him speaking to me. _"You're from a whole other country, and you learned to speak our language and take part in our customs, that's incredible! What made you come here?"_

"I'd rather not talk about it," I replied.

"_Aw, okay…" _He replied. _"I won't pester you about it."  
_ "Thanks, Yoosung," I replied. "How is the weather outside?"

"_It's warm," _he replied happily._ "I love warm spring nights, especially now that the crickets are out. I've always loved late spring."_

"I do too." I smiled wistfully, checking the time on the sleek digital clock over the stove. It was a little after six thirty now, and I realized that Elizabeth was sitting on her black pleather perch, eyeing me expectantly while I stood by her empty food dish.

"Are you almost home, Yoosung?" I asked. "I have to feed Elizabeth and make some dinner for myself."

"_I'm coming up the sidewalk to my apartment now," He replied. "Go ahead, can't keep the little princess waiting, can ya?" _He seemed to smirk into the phone. I laughed into the line before saying goodbye, hanging up and turning to pet Elizabeth as she glanced up at me, bumping her head into my open hand and purring.

"Okay, little lady," I said out loud. "I'll bet you're hungry now." I rolled my eyes as I opened the cupboard, scooping out the half cup of kibble and listening to the delicate little clinks as it landed in the bowl. She purred louder as I set it down a few feet from her water dish, another little secret Jumin mentioned before, how even the most domesticated felines didn't like eating food located right next to the water, a part of the natural hunting instincts to keep their meals fresh. I watched her for the first few bites, before turning around and looking through the fridge for something of my own. Jumin kept a fine stock of wine in the lower part of the fridge, with a dial that would cause the bottom shelf to slide out, making his array of alcohol all the more accessible. I forwent the booze tonight, remembering the two glasses I'd had the night before, and the strange nightmare that seemed to follow.

Tonight I decided to stay sober and sear a couple ounces of tuna and mushrooms for dinner. I watched movies with Elizabeth until I passed out on the couch, feeling the warmth of her furry little body curled up at my side and hearing her soft little cat snores as she burrowed her face into the leather cushion. It was the perfect way to end the night, it was so comfortable I didn't even bother to stir when I heard my phone ring, deciding to let it go to voicemail and I'd call them back in the morning.

* * *

I woke up with a start when I heard something that sounded like crying. Human crying. It seemed to come from inside the penthouse, and with the television turned off, and nothing but the hum of the refrigerator, it was all too present around me. Elizabeth was awake now, hunched over like a fluffy little loaf in front of the dark hallway that held Jumin's office and his private quarters. She didn't seem to be sitting defensively, even her tail that seemed to always be moving in some way was curled up around her, and she was purring. The crying wasn't loud, at least not loud enough for me to determine it's exact location, or even to confirm it was a cry and it was even really in the apartment. Jumin told me before that there were people who lived in this building on different floors, and there were security guards posted around the clock. No one could possibly get in without Jumin's approval, or for a short time, my own.

"Hey Elizabeth," I whispered. "Kitty kitty…" She didn't even perk her ears.

"I'm going to bed silly cat, are you coming?" Still no reaction. I wondered what could possibly be down there. I took a step toward her, not earning so much as a flick of her tail, and when I finally made it to her side. There was nothing I could see from the shadows of the hallway, Jumin didn't even have little floor lights or vents to give off some guidance in the pitch black hallway.

The crying I heard had stopped, nothing but still silence came from the vacant part of the penthouse now, and I couldn't even convince myself it was real in the first place. I could remember it, just like I could remember that horrific and inhuman sound from the other night. Both of them haunting me as a shiver traveled down my spine. Elizabeth showed no signs of listening to me; content to just sit and stare into the darkness. Even when I nudged her rump with my foot, I garnered no response.

"Goodnight, kitty." I said, turning around to leave her purring into the void. I made my way across the main room of the apartment, feeling the chill of the marble floor before my feet sank into the warmth of a square area rug, alternating between these two sensations until I was at my bedroom door. When I looked up, I could still see Elizabeth sitting like a loaf, but now she had turned her head to look at me, and with my adjusted vision, the eerie glow of her blue eyes was enough to send me running into the guest room, diving for the bed and huddling myself under the covers, thoroughly creeped out over nothing but a cute cat and my own vivid imagination. I curled up into the blankets, plugging my phone into the charger cable I kept on the table, and as I watched the glow of my lock screen fade into darkness, I prayed nothing else would happen until the sun was up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I had made it through another night. When I woke up to my alarm, my phone proudly proclaimed it was seven thirty on Monday Morning. By now Jumin must be enjoying a luxurious breakfast, or maybe playing golf, while everyone else would be returning to their regularly scheduled lives.

While I waited the whole twelve seconds for my latte from the fancy coffee maker, I poured Elizabeth her half-cup of kibble into her fancy little crystal dish and watched her chow down for a few seconds, picking up my steaming coffee and taking a sip of the creamy froth as I opened my phone. I had a missed call from Seven that must have come in as I was falling asleep on the couch the night before, and one from Jumin from about an hour ago. I called him back first, knowing he'd keep the conversation brief.

"_Mia, good morning." _He said.

"Good morning, Jumin," I replied. "I'm sorry I missed your phone call, is everything okay?" I asked

"_Yes," _he replied._ "I just thought I'd check in, I haven't seen a picture of Elizabeth The Third since the one you shared with me the other night."_

"Oh!" I smiled, placing him on speaker to open my camera, knowing he'd appreciate a shot of her eating her breakfast, and making a mental note to take a few more as she lounged about during the day. "I have some I'll send to you later in the morning."

"_Have you eaten breakfast yet?"_ He asked. _"I had cold lemon fish and seaweed salad myself."_

"I haven't yet," I replied. "I wanted to make sure Elizabeth got her breakfast by eight as you instructed."

"_Excellent that you remembered," _he simpered thoughtfully. _"But don't forget about yourself too."_ He seemed to be smiling on the other end of the line, but I couldn't be certain. His voice sounded a bit lighter than normal, and I couldn't imagine he'd start drinking before eight in the morning, but he was on vacation; and if his heavy hand with the champagne in the orange juice was any hint about his normal alcohol intake, I wouldn't put it past him to already be a bit buzzed.

_"I also wanted to remind you that Elizabeth has an appointment with a veterinarian specialist today," _He said. "_They will arrive around three o clock, right around the time the maid is finished with her duties. You may take that time to do as you please, I prefer giving Elizabeth privacy when she is with her hired caretakers."_

"Thanks for letting me know" I said politely.

"_If that is all, then I will let you go." _He said. His voice faded toward the end as he seemed to remove it from the side of his face, about to hang up.

"Wait!" I replied a bit too quickly.

"_Is something wrong, Mia?"_

"Is there anyone else in the penthouse?" I asked. Though I couldn't see him, I could feel his confusion through the phone, and his grunt in response did little to answer the question before he spoke again.

"_The only ones in the penthouse should be you and Elizabeth 3rd."_ He replied. _"There are other people who reside in the building, some employees for the businesses on the lower floors, but they reside several floors below you." _He explained.

"I thought so," I said. "It's just that…"

_"Is something the matter, Mia?"_ He asked. _"Perhaps I should have insisted that Assistant Kang stay there in your place?" _

"No!" I responded a bit too quickly. "It's nothing, It must have been from my dream."

_"If everything else is fine, then I will leave you now."_

"Goodbye, Jumin," I said. "Enjoy your day."

"_Goodbye Mia." _As he hung up, the silence seemed to echo from the phone, reverberating into the room's atmosphere. There was no one here beside me and the cat. I glance over to where she lay, languishing in the black pleather perch, purring as she stared at her empty food bowl. She didn't seem to still be hungry, so I picked it up, placing it in the sink to wash when I finished breakfast, toasting some bread and cracking an egg into a frying pan while Elizabeth watched me intently.

"It seems like your Daddy's worried about you," I said out loud as if trying to find common ground with a child. It would have been better if it was an actual child, at least then they could say something in response, all I earned was a sigh and a purr.

I ate in silence, opening up a new chat room titled "Monday Morning" and waited for about two minutes for someone to enter.

* * *

**~ZEN entered the chat room~**

_**ZEN: **__Good morning M.C.!_

Before I could even formulate a response he sent up a selfie, one with his long silvery hair falling past his shoulders and his forehead and nose shiny with sweat. He had just come from a run.

_**M.C.: **__Good morning, Handsome Zen! _

_**ZEN: **__What's a pretty lady like you got planned for today?_

_**M.C.: **__All I have to do is keep Elizabeth preoccupied while the maid is here, and be gone when she's with her special doctor. _

_**ZEN: **__Doctor…? Are you serious?_

Zen sent up an emoji, one of him sighing with an animated eye-roll, and a short recording of him basically saying "no thanks" the same emoji he often reserved for Jumin or any mentions of Elizabeth.

_**M.C.: **__Yup. _

_** M.C.: **__But the staff here are all acting kind of weird. _

_** ZEN: **__What do you mean?_

_** ~Jaehee Kang has entered the chat~**_

_** M.C.: **__Well, it happened on the first day. _

_**M.C.: **__When Jumin's maid came in, she looked like she knew me, but I had never seen her before…_

_** M.C.: **__And then the head of security came to check on me yesterday and kept calling me Mrs. Han. _

_**ZEN: **__What? Why would they do that?;;_

_** M.C.:**__ I don't know, _

_**M.C.: **__When I told him I wasn't Jumin's wife, he looked kind of confused. _

_**ZEN:**__ Jaehee! Good morning!_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Good morning, Zen and Mia. _

_**M.C.: **__Jaehee, I feel like I know the answer to this already, but…_

_**M.C.:**__ Was Jumin ever married?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__No._

_**M.C.:**__ I thought so, _

_**M.C:**__ Then why does his staff refer to me as his wife?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__That's a good question._

_**M.C.: **__That's not the only weird part, there's something else going on._

_**ZEN: **__Kya! What is it, Mia?_

_**M.C.: **__I just got off the phone with Jumin a little while ago, and I asked him about who else was staying here_

_**M.C.: **__He said it was just me and Elizabeth,_

_**M.C.: **__But I've been hearing some really weird noises at night._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__That's simple, there are other people living in the building. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Are you sure it's not just one of the neighbors?_

_**M.C.: **__No, it's enough to wake me up for the last two nights, it always sounds like it's coming from Jumin's side of the apartment. _

_**ZEN: **__what kind of noises are you hearing, Mia?_

_**M.C.: **__On the first night after Jumin left, Saturday night,_

_**M.C.: **__I was asleep and I thought I woke up to Elizabeth scratching on the door, _

_**M.C.:**__ Then I heard the loudest and strangest sound I'd ever heard. It sounded like a scream, but it wasn't...human;_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Are you sure it wasn't the cat?_

_**M.C.: **__It couldn't have been, because she was sound asleep in the bed with me._

_**M.C.: **__Then last night I woke up because I heard someone crying, and it was a person full on sobbing and sniffling, and Elizabeth had to have heard it too_

_**M.C.: **__She was sitting and staring at basically nothing but darkness, ears perked, but she wasn't worried or anything.  
_

_**M.C.: **__She looked really calm, and she was purring. _

_**ZEN **__So let me see if I understand…_

_**ZEN:**__ Do you think Jumin's place is haunted?_

_**M.C.: **__I just didn't want to actually say it_

_**M.C.: **__But yes. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Mia, would you like me to come over tonight?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Why don't we order dinner and watch a movie, _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I'm not a very superstitious person, so it takes a lot to spook me. _

_**M.C.: **__Would you please, Jaehee? _

_**M.C.: **__I didn't want to ask because I wanted you to spend some time for yourself._

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ I've had a whole weekend uninterrupted by deadlines and Mr. Han's ridiculous requests. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__And I am more than willing to keep you company._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Call me old fashioned, but__I don't think it would be a wise choice to have Zen or Yoosung spend the night with you. No offense to you or Yoosung of course, Zen ^^ _

_**ZEN: **__No offense taken, Jaehee ^^_

_**ZEN: **__As I say, all men are wolves, no matter how nice someone may seem, it's not good for a young lady to be alone with a man late at night. _

_**ZEN: **__Especially if she is spooked by strange noises. _

Now it was my turn to not take offense. I appreciated everyone in RFA, how they all banded together when things were at their worst, and worked together to make everything better. I appreciated the men's concern for me and Jaehee, but it seemed like they had an archaic view of a woman's capabilities. I wasn't a damsel in distress, I was just...afraid...of my own imagination.

_Maybe Zen has a point. _I thought.

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I will be there tonight, Mia._

**Jaehee Kang: **_I will be leaving the office at five this evening and I will take the company car to the penthouse. _

_**M.C.: **__Thank you Jaehee!_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I must be off now, I have a meeting with the sales force team for one of __Mr. Chairman's requested ventures. _

_**~Jaehee Kang has left the chat room~ **_

_**ZEN**__: Gone in a flash…_

_**ZEN: **__About these weird noises…_

_**ZEN: **__Are you only hearing it at night?_

_**M.C.: **__Yeah._

_**ZEN: **__That's weird. _

_**ZEN: **__I believe in a lot of shit, but ghosts...that one's a bit hard to swallow._

_**M.C.: **__That's what I was thinking too, that's why I'm glad Jaehee is coming over. _

_**ZEN: **__Yeah, I agree it's a good idea_

_**ZEN: **__God… I just… _

_**ZEN: **__I need to see with my own eyes that you're okay."_

_**M.C.: **__Thanks for worrying about me, Zenny~ _

_**M.C.: **__Jaehee will be here later, I already feel a little better knowing I won't be alone tonight._

_**ZEN: **__Keep me updated, okay? So long as I can reach you, I won't feel like I have to race there._

_**M.C.: **__I will! Take care Zen! _

_**ZEN: **__Be careful, princess ^^ _

_**~ZEN has left the chat room~**_

* * *

I logged out right after him, standing up to clean the dishes, and threw my glance over at Elizabeth who was in the process of grooming her little paws and cleaning her face. I know she heard the crying last night, why else would she have been so fixated on the hallway where it was coming from?

"What do you know, little cat?" I asked her. I could feel myself entering the brink of madness, and when Elizabeth didn't somehow magically begin talking, I let out an aggravated sigh.

"I'm crazy, aren't I?" I asked. Elizabeth at least stopped grooming herself, eyeing me blankly as she purred. I was beginning to understand what Jumin meant about only needed Elizabeth to keep him company. While I didn't agree, at least I understood. A purring cat was much easier to talk to than a human who would most likely talk back.

"Jaehee will be coming over tonight," I continued. "Jumin would probably want me to inform you first, little princess…" I rolled my eyes, once again astounded by how whipped I've become after only two nights in this apartment. I felt like I was slowly becoming Jumin, and it was not a comfortable feeling.

Elizabeth never made a sound, not even a chirp when I reached down to pet her. But she did reach one little paw out and took hold of my hand, digging one sharp little claw into my hand to keep me still. She seemed to contemplate what she'd do with it, before bringing my hand closer to her face to nuzzle it. But that was it. Her purrs became more nasal sounding as the breathing gave way to a light snore.

I remembered Jaehee telling me about the vet visits, and I could understand how Elizabeth could develop breathing problems with physical features like hers.

When the maid arrived, Elizabeth and I stayed in the guest room. While the cat hid herself under the bed, I sat on top, checking my phone and seeing nothing new, not that I expected anything on a Monday. I did see that Jaehee updated her profile, a new picture of her clean desk with papers neatly piled in an even stack, dated and signed with her pretty handwriting, and a decorative pen cup that seemed to be handmade. She added a new quote as well.

_Nothing like a clean desk to start the week! ^^_

Jumin's profile hadn't changed from his last update when he arrived in China, with a banner image of his view from his hotel window, and a profile image of him taken by someone else, an artistic side-profile image in front of the airplane window.

I couldn't fault him for not updating anything, as I hadn't either, seeing my standard face shot for a profile picture, with no quote in the blank space.

Maybe I should update it…

I put on a cute little smile, snapped the picture and wrote up a short caption.

_Elizabeth likes to hide under the bed, she's so cute.~_

I knew this would only be appreciated by Jumin and Seven, maybe Yoosung if he saw it. On the downside it would piss off Zen and probably annoy Jaehee, but she seemed to be in seventh heaven with her clean desk and her freedom from Jumin so she might not really care.

Elizabeth was glad to come out of hiding once the vacuum was turned off, and marched right out of the bedroom when the maid left, but was not prepared for when the vet came by. I opened the door, bowing to him as he entered, slipping out of his shoes and snapping his fingers to pique Elizabeth's curiosity. She fell for it right away, meandering up to sniff at his hand, purring as he stroked the fur on the top of her head and on her cheek to under her chin, nuzzling his hand until he brought it underneath her, scooping her up in a fluid motion.

"If you'll excuse me." He said, motioning to the cat with his head. I nodded politely, moving to the side as he went ahead. Elizabeth making guttural sounds as they vanished.

I wasn't planning on leaving the penthouse for the afternoon, not wanting to browse the overpriced boutiques and buy tea when I could make it myself here. I was beginning to think Jumin expected me to go on a shopping spree with his credit card, and while I knew any one thing I picked up would break his bank, it felt wrong. Jumin would be pleasantly surprised when he returned home to find all his money remaining.

I entered the RFA app while.i had the time to myself, seeing seeing a new message highlight the text message icon. I opened it, seeing a message from Seven and I opened it, prepared for the twain if he read the last chat room.

_**707:**__ If there's something strange...in ya neighborhood. _

_**707: **__who you gonna call..?_

_**707: **__Defender of Justice 707! _

I chuckled as I opened the keyboard, glad he was keeping a kinder sense of humor_. _

_**M.C.: **__Defender of Justice! Keep me safe from the ghosts__**! **_

While I waited for his response, I clicked back to the home screen, opening the email icon and seeing nothing new, no missed calls, and only one chat room with Yoosung and Zen that was opened about thirty minutes ago. They had probably both logged out by now, only using the chat room as a way to kill time in between their plans.

My phone let put a shrill sound of a new message and I tapped on the pop-up notification. Being sent right back to my messages with seven.

_**707:**__ Ghosts?! If something scary happens, ur on ur own… _

_**707**__: I only deal with monsters that are alive._

His final message popped up about an second later_. _

_**707**__:Jokes aside, call me if anything happens, okay M.C?~_

_**M.C.: **__I will. Thanks Seven^^_

Elizabeth had finished her appointment around 3:30 in the afternoon. She threw her grumpy glare at both me and the doctor as she sauntered away, head held high with indignance. Too bad I knew exactly where she was going to hide.

"Well, Mrs. Han," the doctor said. "I will be seeing you and miss Elizabeth again on Thursday. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you…" I replied. I stopped when I realized what what he had said, once again hearing someone call me Jumin's wife. I let it slide this time as he smiled and bowed to me one final time. It was easier than correcting him as well. Jumin Han never seemed like a real romantic person, and told me many times about his view of the women in his world. I couldn't blame him for his opinion, and because of it, I never saw him getting married.

I especially couldn't see myself as his wife.

* * *

Elizabeth remained in hiding for the rest of the afternoon, reemerging when the door unlocked and I listened to Jaehee slip out of her shoes and walk into a pair of slipper as she closed the door. It was just after five thirty, according to my phone, and I stood up from the couch, crossing the black carpet and white marble floor to put a hand out to her in greeting.

"Thanks for coming, Jaehee." i said. "I know it sounds dumb, and you probably have other things you'd rather do."

"It's no problem, Mia," She smiled shyly. "In fact, I was looking forward to a girls' night. Now that you're not in _The Apartment_, you're free to have guests."

"Let's order some dinner," I suggested. "Did you bring any movies?"

Jaehee beamed, her whole face lighting up as she shifted her work bag from behind her hip.

"Only about a dozen," She replied. "I even managed to find my copy of Tei's Tea Leaf, Zen's first ever performance."

It was shaping up to be a fun night. I never would have suspected Jaehee to be as spritely as she was proving herself to be. Drinking soda instead of coffee, eating pizza instead of a convenience store bento, and being reduced to a blushing mess the first time she saw seventeen year old Zen on stage. His acting was superb, considering it was his first role, but it was evident in some parts that he had been a novice, but it didn't fail to amaze me that this kid with all this stage presence was the same lovable overprotective dork I had become close to in the last two weeks.

While I appreciated the show, and seeing Zenny shine on stage, I found it much more enjoyable to listen to Jaehee's opinions and the little commentary she ran beside me.

"A lot of critics say that Zen really saved this script…" She said right at the beginning. "I find it funny that Zen absolutely hated hi co-star in this, those two butted heads just about every second they were offstage." She explained while Zen's character gently held the face of some pretty female, looking into her eyes so lovingly you would think they were soulmates. Jaehee was having a grand time quoting lines and sighing wistfully at Zen's romantic looks' and while I watched her, I could only think of one word to describe it all. Adorable.

"I'm sorry." She muttered when I smiled. "Of all his works, this is probably my favorite."

"It's fine, Jaehee," I replied. "Honestly your commentary is almost more fun than the movie!" Her tense form softened as she continued watching, now in a blushing silence. When she finally did open her mouth to speak again, I expected something about the movie, what followed completely caught me off guard.

"I know this will sound strange, Mia," Jaehee said as she paused the movie for a moment. "But I must ask a favor from you."

"What is it?" I replied.

"Please don't mention Min Che to Mr. Han." She said.

"I won't," I sat up on the couch and took a sip of my drink. "But why?"

"We all knew Min Che personally." She explained. "She was a member of RFA for a few months, and while it surprised all of us, She and Mr. Han were engaged."

"Wow…" I breathed. "What happened to her? Did they get married?"

"She vanished almost four months after the party was held." Jaehee said. "They had an official wedding ceremony planned for the summer, but one day Mr. Han came to work in the worst mood I had ever seen him." She contemplated the rest of her story, swirling her bottle of cola around in her hand like a fine wine. For the first time, it was clear that we were on a topic that made her uncomfortable. "He said she left in the middle of the night, that they had an argument regarding the wedding, and she vanished. She didn't leave a note, no phone numbers, and changed her personal number so we couldn't get a hold of her. Even Seven couldn't find her with all his resources." She sighed. "Mr. Han even told him to stop looking almost immediately. He said that if she wouldn't talk to him, there was no point in tracking her down."

"It must have been a really bad fight." I said.

"I wish I knew what it had been about." Jaehee added. "I thought I had a good rapport with Min, I always told her she could come to me with any problem regarding her and Mr. Han."

"That's unfortunate." I murmured. "I guess it was a bad enough fight, but Jumin seems so lenient."

"He is," she agreed. "I just chose to silently obey. I never brought her up again, but I never stopped wondering."

Her smile was gone, her expression was awkward, and I was was a little amazed to see her flustered. I assured her I wouldn't ever bring up Jumin's ex-fiancee. I'd forget everything she told me, and I thanked her for explaining everything.

I enjoyed the camaraderie I had with Jaehee. Partially a result of being the only two females in a male dominated charity group. But I never had many friends before unwittingly joining RFA, and she was a sweetheart with a professional demeanor and a coy and friendly smile.

Jaehee was settled enough by my promises and put on another movie while I cleaned up from our dinner and fed Elizabeth. We broke out a bottle of chilled white wine and after a glass and a half, I found myself kicking my legs up and tucking them halfway underneath me. It was comfortable at first, but as the movie went on, and the wine took its toll on my mind, I realized my head was resting on her shoulder and my legs stretched out languidly on the rest of the couch while I petted Elizabeth who curled up in front of my stomach.

I started yawning around ten thirty, trying to keep it silent, but Jaehee still caught it.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"A little," I admitted. "I'm surprised you aren't."

"I'm used to being awake at all hours of the day and night," She replied. "But it is getting late." She gently nudged my head from her shoulder before she stood up, picking up our wine glasses and bringing them to the sink to clean them.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Mia." She added. "If anything happens, you'll be safe, okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." She replied with a smile. "Go to bed."I could tell her stern motherly tone was a bit of a joke, but it was enough to get me on my feet, cradling Elizabeth in my arms and curling my fingers at the back of her head in an absent-minded petting attempt.

"Goodnight, Jaehee." I said.

"Goodnight, Mia." She called back as I meandered to my room.

I hoped nothing would happen tonight, hoping that it would skip since there was someone else here to witness it._ Prove me wrong, ghosts… _I thought as I slipped into bed underneath the thick silky blanket. While Elizabeth contemplated her sleeping arrangements, I found myself drifting off almost immediately and slipped into some dream that I knew I wouldn't remember in the morning.

That was when the ringing started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Around three-thirty in the morning, a phone started ringing somewhere in the apartment. I shot up from the blankets, startling Elizabeth who gave a sleepy hiss as she reasserted herself in her snug little nest of blankets at the foot of the bed.

For the first time, I didn't feel afraid. Anyone could be calling Jumin in the middle of the night. Though I couldn't think of anyone at the top of my head right now. I opened the door, hearing shuffling from the living room and too tired to even react, the more level part of my subconscious reminded me that Jaehee was here.

That also helped soothe me as I made my way to the source of the ringing. I passed the couch where Jaehee was sleeping, glancing over to check on her, and noticed she was awake, running her hands through her short hair and standing up to investigate as well.

She spotted me, blinking hard against the darkness of the room.

"It sounds like it's coming from Jumin's bedroom." I whispered.

"Yeah," She replied. "I know he has a landline in there, but he hardly ever uses it."

We listened for another few seconds before it stopped. The connection had failed since neither of us answered.

It was probably just a scammer calling." Jaehee said.

"I guess," I replied. "But they wouldn't call this late…"

"You are right about that," Jaehee yawned as she stretched her arms, loosening up the tension in her shoulders as they popped. "I'm going back-" She was cut off when the ringing began again. It seemed louder now, more demanding. If it was a scammer, they were awfully persistent for three AM.

"They definitely wouldn't call back…" I murmured softly as I rubbed my arms. The chills I felt were definitely caused by the ringing. With the warm spring air, it was almost too hot in the penthouse, but the third case of nighttime creepiness made me shiver.

"And anyone who has Mr. Han's private number knows that he is on vacation right now," Jaehee replied quietly. At our feet, Elizabeth let out an odd chirping sound. One I've only heard when a cat is nervous or bothered by something. She was acting much differently now than she had the other two nights. "That's another strange thing," she added while we listened to the incessant ringing. "Mr. Han does not take phone calls it the evening. He prefers solitude once he's finished with work, he won't even answer my phone calls. Instead, he emails me or using the chat room to talk to me."

Jaehee was right. I couldn't remember if I had ever gotten a phone call from Jumin after five in the evening, but now that I had to think about it, I haven't. It's always Zen or Jaehee, maybe Yoosung when he decides to go out and wants someone to talk to while he walks.

"If anyone close to Mr. Han had to reach him at night, they would know exactly how to get get a hold of him," Jaehee said with a final nod of her head. "Try your best to ignore it, Mia. It's not like we could answer it anyway."

"You're right, Jaehee," I replied. "I'm going to go back to bed."

"Take the cat with you." She yawned, shooing Elizabeth off the couch. Alone in my room, I listened to the phone ring another couple of times. I lost track of the number of times the calls came in, but there were a lot. I couldn't imagine how Jaehee was getting any sleep out in the living room if the noise was loud enough for me to hear across the apartment.

At some point around four fifteen, I managed to drift off to sleep again. It was fitful and light, and each little sound from out in the living room woke me right up, but by about seven o'clock, I gave up. With Elizabeth scratching at the door to be let out, I could sense her desperation, and I realized we were probably in a similar state. As I opened the door and watched her saunter away toward the litter box I took off for my guest bathroom next door to my room.

The smell of coffee was strong in the air and I could hear Jaehee humming something as she elicited noises from the kitchen. I wondered if this was her natural state, what appeared to be a good mood as she fixed breakfast and made coffee. When I finally appeared in the kitchen, I watched her as she worked. The stove was on and the smell of cinnamon wafted through the air, a cowl of sliced strawberries sat on the table along with a jar of honey, and the plate with a pile of french toast three slices high looked delicious.

"Good morning, Mia," Jaehee said, taking a sip of her coffee while she waited for the next batch of french toast to fry.

"Good morning," I replied, breathing in the heavenly aromas around me. "That smells incredible." Jaehee smiled shyly into her coffee cup, lifting the spatula to check to first of the four slices, before she flipped it over, proceeding to do the same to the rest.

"I've always loved french toast," She admitted. "I hardly ever had time to make it for breakfast."

"I wonder what Jumin had for his breakfast." I pondered. "Whatever it was, it's definitely not as good as this!" I sat down with a plate, helping myself to two slices from the stack and a spoonful of sliced strawberries.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked, already reaching for a second mug.

"Yes please." I replied. I stood up to pour the cream and sugar myself, not wanting Jaehee to fall into her assistant mode. I spotted Elizabeth sitting on her pleather perch, staring intently at her food bowl and I realized that I had forgotten to feed her.

"I already fed her," Jaehee said as I picked up the dish. "While you were in the bathroom, she demanded her own breakfast."

"Can't blame her," I smiled shyly. "Not when the people food smells so good." Jaehee blushed, turning her head to focus on the french toast cooking away. I knew she wasn't one to receive compliments well, though she more than deserved them.

"Aside from the strange phone calls last night," She said after she composed herself for a few seconds. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened last night."

"You're right," I replied. "Though I'm glad you were here. If I woke up to that ringing alone, I probably would have called someone to come rescue me."

"If you think you'll be okay on your own tonight," Jaehee replied. "I will leave you be, I have dinner plans with my uncle and then I wanted to clean up my apartment."

"Of course," I replied. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied. "I was glad for some girl time. It's been ages since I wasn't worried about waking up in the morning."

"Do you have work this morning?" I asked.

"I do." She said with her head slunk low. "I will go in soon, it's strange to do Mr. Han's work, but I am beginning to understand the stresses on him. Even with all of his projects out of the way, Mr. Chairman has decided to borrow me as his secretary."

"Oh," I replied. "Is he treating you well?" I asked.

"As well as Mr. Han does." She responded, sitting down to help herself to some french toast as well. "As an entry-level employee, I'm lucky he's even giving me the time of day."

"Maybe you'll go up in the ranks," I smiled, taking another bite of the delicious fried toast. Each bite exploded with cinnamon and vanilla, and the coffee she brewed paired very well with it. "You work so hard, Jaehee."

"Maybe someday," she agreed. "I've only been working for Mr. Han for two and a half years."

I came to learn that not only was Jaehee an agreeable sleepover partner, but she was a lot of fun in the morning too. From breakfast to even cleaning the dishes, she made it all fun. She twirled around the small kitchen as she put away the plates and silverware, humming along to the music I blasted from me phone. I realized that she wasn't just a fan of Zen's musicals, but all musicals. I was blasting the many soundtracks that I liked, and each one that came on, Jaehee was able to sing softly and belt right along with the original cast.

As she was packing up her gear from the night before, she smiled fondly when she held her copy of Tei's Tea Leaf. I was so curious to know what she was thinking. I knew from the app that she was a fangirl for Zen's shows, shamelessly complimenting his appearance in the app, though he ate the attention right up. She spent as much of her attention on his acting ability as she did ogling him in photos. If last night was any hint at how true her appreciation for his talent, Zen should consider himself lucky to have such a thorough and devoted fan.

Jaehee nodded as she walked into her shoes by the door, offering her hand before hesitantly accepting my embrace.

"Thanks for being here last night." I said.

"It's no problem, Mia," she replied. "I had fun."

"So did I." I smiled. "Have a good day today."

"I'm sure I will." She beamed, bowing once more before she left. I closed the door behind her, listening to the soft click that separated me from my buffer.

It was day time, nothing could get me now.

* * *

It was a serene half-hour of silence when the ringing began again. This time it definitely came from Jumin's home office. As I followed the sound with Elizabeth swooping her lithe little body around my ankles like an infinity, I opened the door with my keycard. The access was granted almost too easily, and as I slipped in, nearly tripping over the cat in the process, I ended up dropping my phone in the small scuffle. I groaned, watching her regally lick her front paw with her little eyes closed, as I picked it up.

I set my phone on his desk just as the ringing stopped.

"Maybe I can check a caller ID…" I said out loud as if Elizabeth would respond. I glanced over to see her still actively grooming herself and scoffed. _Fat lot of help you are, cat… _

I picked up the phone, pulling up the redial list and seeing the number. Not one I recognized, but I thought about my possibilities. I could call the number and give whoever answered a piece of my mind, or I could follow Jaehee's sage advice and just ignore it.

I should just ignore it.

Just ignore it...

I pressed the call button, listening to the dial tone and the ringing. I wondered who could possibly have been calling, what on any normal circumstance, would be an empty house.

It rang once, twice, by the middle of the third ring, it clicked.

On the other end, all I could hear was breathing. A raspy ragged sound, like someone desperately trying to take in air. Someone so parched that the air stuck to the dryness in their throat, never making it to their lungs.

They mumbled out a hello, at least that's what I assumed it was.

"Hello?" I replied carefully, "Who are you?" I listened to the breathing for another second, cutting them off when the sound was actually rattling me.

"Listen…" I continued shakily. "I'm not sure who you are or why you are trying to reach Mr. Han, but he is not home right now. I am just a hired pet-sitter, and before you even think of it, we have armed security guards on every level of his home and there are two in the room with me." I bluffed my way through the threat, and then hung up. The breathing was just too creepy to keep listening to. I listened as the number called back, and before I allowed myself to actually jump out of my skin, I tried to placate myself with Jaehee's words.

_It's just a scammer._ I told myself. _Or maybe it's someone pulling a prank. You're fine. _

"Elizabeth," I called. "Let's go back out into the living room." I reached out to give her a gentle tap between her ears to distract herself from her now feverish self-grooming, and with the slightest sound as she glanced up at me, the tip of her little pink tongue hanging from her lips awkwardly, she hopped down from the top of his desk and scampered out. I followed in hot pursuit, eager to leave the creepy room with it's creepy phone, and the creepy caller, and just get this gross feeling out of my system.

With a cup of hot tea in my hands, and Elizabeth sitting by the large window overlooking the city, I began to feel a little more at ease. My heart still raced from the strange encounter, but it was not enough to call anyone to help settle my nerves. I smiled when Elizabeth sat with her tail curled up at her side, the fluffy tip of it gently whipping up and down as she stared at seemingly nothing. I decided some time outside would do us both some good. I made sure to follow Jumin's rules, checking the gauge by the window, and all the numbers from the initial temperature, to the dew point, humidity, and acidity levels in the air. It all seemed just about perfect for a cat, so I opened the door.

I watched as she sauntered outside, sniffing the green leaves in the pot of roses, all thornless, which I'm sure was a safety measure on Jumin's part so his precious feline wife could sniff the flowers without hurting her little nose. I sat on the french style cafe chair in the corner of the balcony while Elizabeth explored the area. I sipped my tea and listened to the city traffic below me. It was an almost other-worldly experience. I felt like i was - quite literally - at the top of the world. A small bird landed on the balcony railing, hopping just a few feet away from me, probably hoping I hadn't noticed it was there. I ignored it, instead watched Elizabeth's blue eyes grow wide with concentration while she studied it intently, sizing up her abilities in the situation. I doubted she'd do much with it if she caught it, but no matter who raised her, a cat is still a cat. She wanted to chase birds and squirrels, and run around like other cats.

I kept myself in between them, and while Elizabeth never moved a muscle from her pouncing stance, I stood up, startling the bird into fluttering away, off to some other rooftop or high rise balcony. It worked to break Elizabeth out of her trace, only for her to turn on her little feet and saunter back inside.

When I crossed the threshold, I patted my pockets for my phone, a little surprised when I couldn't feel it. A firmer pat to the sides of my thighs, and nothing. Then I remembered.

_Congrats, scaredy-cat…_ I shook my head out of annoyance as I trudged back into the house, back into that creepy office with the phone no longer ringing. I could only assume this prank caller was taking a break from messing with me.

Where did I put my phone?

I remembered leaving it on the desk when I went to confront the phantom caller, but now it was nowhere to be seen. I checked the floor around the desk, the wastebasket by the bookcase, and every shelf that I could possibly reach. Nothing.

I retraced my steps, looking on the floor around the office, outside in the hallway, even tearing apart the couch cushions, and nothing still.

I was kneeling on the floor, trying to see underneath the couch when Elizabeth came over and bumped her head onto my leg, nuzzling me and purring.

"Have you seen the phone, kitty?" I asked. With only a purr in response, I gave up the one-sided conversation.

"Where could it be?" I asked. Even though Elizabeth didn't speak, or make any sound other then a deep squeaking purr from her diaphragm, I was reminded of my final resort, one I really didn't want to use.

_The office…_

This time Elizabeth didn't join me, deciding to play aloof and stand guard right outside the open door with her tail swishing behind her. She seemed to urge me on silently, her big blue eyes narrowing with feline concentration at some unseen thing between us. I dialed my own number, holding it to my ear as I listened to the rings. I realized now that it was dumb, because I had the phone on vibrate, so unless it was in the same room as me, I wouldn't hear it.

Nobody answered. I listened to my own cheerfully professional voice say to leave a message in my, according to Seven, awkward Korean. As I listened to it now, I had to agree. I had recorded that prompt the day before I arrived, and it was obvious how choppy my words were, how slow I spoke to keep my diction understandable, and the complete lack of dialect.

I hung up the phone. I knew my cell phone had to be somewhere inside the penthouse. I haven't left in days, the only time was just a minute ago when I was out on the balcony.

_Oh no._ I ran back, Elizabeth following my every step closely. But as the mixture of relief and confusion slipped through me, I realized even if my phone was in my pocket when I came outside, it couldn't have fallen through the balcony, not when the floor was metal and the spaces between the slats were so thin.

_Then where the hell is it?_

I continued the search, fruitlessly, for what felt like forever, checking every room, overturning any furniture I could lift, and even whisking all the covers off my bed, just in case, but it never turned up.

"There's no way it could just disappear," I said out loud. I let out an aggravated growl, before giving up. It bugged me that I didn't have my phone, but it's not like I was going to leave the apartment anyway. After twenty minutes of this avid searching I gave up. Sitting on the couch after cleaning up everything I had thrown about. I decided I could have the maid help me look for it when she came by later today. Either way I'd have my phone back in my hand by the end of the day. I let Elizabeth jump up onto the couch next to me, and I obliged her demands for pets,, stroking her soft fluff and listening to the intoxicating purr that soothed my shaken mind and allowed me to relax if just for a few minutes.

I jumped up when a loud crash came from the door. With a defensive and panicked scream, I jumped up from the couch, hiding behind it as I searched for anything to make into a weapon, but Jumin kept this place spotless and complete clutter free, not even a pen in the living room to hold up threateningly.

"Who's there!" i shouted, willing my voice to stay firm, it disobeyed, cracking at every letter. Though my threatening squeaks did get through to my attacker.

"Mia!" They screamed. "Open up!" It was Yoosung. I'd never mistake that light voice, it sounded sharper in real life instead of over the phone, and the panic was clear as day.

"Move over, kid," someone else commanded.

"Be careful!" He replied, and I listened as another person threw their entire body into the door. I screamed as it happened two more times, but that was all it needed, whoever this muscle man was knew exactly what he was doing.

White hair hung messily at his shoulders, flying wildly as Zen ran in. His face was red from exertion and he nearly crashed into me gasping, as he tried to breathe. He collapsed in front of my feet and worked hard to get his composure back. Yoosung was by his side in a flash, a glass of water in his hands, thrusting it into Zen's shaking fingers.

"Drink it." he ordered. Zen nodded feebly, taking small sips as his body became used to it, before chugging the rest and spluttering.

"Mia," he blurted out. "We got your message."

"My message?" I asked

"You said you needed help," he replied.

"Didn't you open a chatroom like just ten minutes ago?" Yoosung demanded. "Zen and I were the only ones who could make it."

"You guys ran here?" I asked.

"Of course we did, dummy." Zen gasped, finally able to steady his breathing. "Look!" He shoved his phone into my face, the bright screen blinding me for a second before I took it from his shaking hands, and scrolled through the chat log.

* * *

_**M.C.: **__Guys! I need help! _

_**ZEN:**__ M.C.?_

_**Yoosung:**__ What's wrong?_

_**M.C.:**__ There's someone else in the house with me_

_**M.C.:**__ they've been here since friday and they won't leave._

_**M.C.: **__I just talked to her on the phone. _

_**ZEN: **__Stay calm, hide in your room._

_**Yoosung: **__I will be there in ten minutes, Mia…_

_**ZEN: **__I'm running now._

* * *

It said I left the chat, which is odd since I never even entered. Someone was ghost writing for me, and I had a feeling I couldn't shake, my ghost writer was probably the same "ghost" that's been haunting me at night since I arrived.

"Guys…" I said. "I didn't write that."

"What do you mean?" Zen screeched.

"I lost my phone maybe half an hour ago." I replied. "I was in the office trying to confront whoever has been calling the landline since three AM. But I dropped my cell phone, and when I picked it up, I put it on Jumin's desk; and then I guess I forgot it when I left the room, because I came back to get it and it was gone." Yoosung let out a long sigh of relief.

"At least you're okay, Mia." he said. I was suddenly overwhelmed by Zen as he lugged himself onto me, wrapping me up in a tight embrace, sniffling as his arms wrapped wrong me tightly.

"I was so worried." He simpered, his voice cracking as he tried to calm himself. "Ever since you were talking about the strange noises…"

"I'm sorry, Zen," I replied. "I never meant to make you worry like that."

"I'm just so glad you're safe." He murmured. Beyond our little huddle, Yoosung tried to avert his eyes, blushing and casting his gaze to the side. I reached up for him, nodding my head encouragingly, before he took my hand. All I had to do was give his hand a gentle squeeze in my grasp and he melted to the floor, inching over to properly wrap me in his own trembling embrace. They were both exhausted from running through the city and the panic they must have been in because of whatever this person said to him.

This person.

I immediately recoiled from their arms, feeling my heart stop as I realized what this all meant.

"Guys." I whispered. "That means there's someone else here."

Their tears stopped, their faces turned to stone, and Zen reached over and tightly grabbed my hand.

"We should get out of here." he said. I felt him try to pull me to my feet, but I couldn't move.

All those sounds were real.

The crying, the ringing, _that god forsaken howl…_

It was all real.

"Mia…" he whisper whined. "Get up honey." Yoosung had stood up by now, and he took hold of my other hand.

"Guys…" I said. "I want to find them. I want to find this person."

"Save that for the cops, princess." Zen warned me in a low voice.

I couldn't listen to him, his words made no sense as my instinct took over. I ran right for Jumin's bedroom. The only room in the penthouse that i was not permitted to enter. With both of them desperately trying to coax me back, I did what Zen had done, throwing myself into the door, ignoring the pain in my shoulder as the blood vessels broke and the bruises began to form, even when the bone popped, I stopped, dazed and confused in this survival state of mind. Barely feeling the pain as I did it one more time.

The door fell right off its hinges, I could just register Yoosung's gasp and I just barely felt Zen's arms on me, and the sharp shooting pain going through my shoulder. I could only imagine that it had become dislocated, and it would be a real pain when it set back in place.

But there they were. It was my phantom. A girl about my age with wild red hair and feverish green eyes, screaming as she recoiled and launched her frail body behind Jumin's bed.

"Hey." I shrieked, slithering to her in an awkward crawl. "Come out."

With a guttural noise, akin to the one I heard on that first night alone, the figure leapt for me, missing me by a few inches, but getting close enough that I let out a defensive and animalistic shriek. I threw myself back, landing into Zen who fell back in surprise, sniffing before he sneezed, trying to push Elizabeth out of the room and away from the insanity. Elizabeth hissed as the figure came closer, the shrill sound of her horrific noises growing closer.

"Min…" Yoosung gasped. This echo that had once been the blossoming heiress of her family's company had been reduced to The Grudge. Her hand made it to the carpet, sinking into the fibers and clutching them tightly, as her head made contact with the patch of sunlight on the carpet she let out a powerful hiss, recoiling back into the darkness with a sharp cry. I realized quickly that she was attached to a chain, and she had reached the end of her leash. Zen's tight grip on me lessened, probably because he felt my disjointed shoulder, not wanting to make it any worse, he kept me behind him and he and Yoosung studied the creature. The heiress who had once been engaged to Jumin, who was chained up in his bedroom. I realized now that there was dried blood on the carpet, her nails were caked with red, and her forehead was bruised, I could only assume from smacking it into a wall repeatedly.

"Min Che," Yoosung said softly, squatting down just out of her unpredictable reach. "Can you hear me?"

"Min…" She echoed her own name, bringing one ragged and bloodied hand to her face. Her eyes finally opened, adjusting to the harsh light over us, she kept her head down as she squinted hard at me.

"Min Che," Yoosung said. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hell." She said with a cough. I jumped up, seeing the glass of water Zen had in his hand. There was just a couple sips left, but he nodded, handing it to me so I could offer it to her. I watched as water dribbled down her chin and she spluttered on it, reacting to the chill of it before something in her snapped, she ripped the glass out of my hand, splashing both of us as she chugged it with rigor.

"Be careful," Yoosung warned. "You're going to make yourself sick." His warnings went unheeded until she paused for a moment, smacking her lips, and then lurching forward. I was afraid she was going to attack, so I jumped back, recoiling back into Zen's frame as she seemed to convulse before me for just a moment, before gagging and heaving up all the water she had just drank. But it seemed to help her find her voice. This time she spoke with much better clarity, her voice a sweet little lilt, as her feverish green eyes locked on me.

"You…" She yelped, whipping her head around to view me in the light. "What's your name?" She demanded hoarsely.

"Mia Cambridge" I replied. "But everyone calls me M.C." I cocked my head a little, trying to calm her, but afraid to reach out and touch her. "And what's your name?"

"Min Che." She responded. "They called me M.C. too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Sunday evening: three days after the RFA party..._

Far off along the coast of China, Jumin Han stood at the edge of the world. It a warm Sunday evening on the coast of China, he observed. The perfect night for a stroll along the sand. He took in a breath of the salty ocean air as he ambled along in contemplation. His cell phone was clenched tightly in his hand, almost cracking as he only squeezed it harder. He considered the phone call he had just received, and the voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"I'm still here."

He thought about the words he said to her, the woman who had promised her life to him despite everything she had to give up, forsaking her family's name and her title as Heiress to the Che industry. He had once loved her, yet when he finally heard from her for the first time since he made his decision, he was cold, saying she wasn't meant to still be alive, to never call him again, that it was too late. He heard her cry, and that was what broke him inside, he knew nothing could atone for his crimes against her.

No punishment would ever be enough if it didn't kill him too.

As the sand slipped underneath his shiny shoes and the waves crested to meet the tip of his toes, spraying his sharp suit with cold water, he stooped down to collect the larger rocks at his feet. He studied them, looking to anyone passing by like a tourist on business. He shook his head slowly, recounting the conversation he had Mia just moments ago. Eleven days had come and gone. The party had been a success thanks to Mia's sweet charisma. Jumin knew he had to admit that Mia was an easy person to like, and when he was alone with her, he saw _her_. The version of this idea; this M.C. he once loved more than anything. When he shared wine with her in the living room, watching the sunset hit her pin straight brown hair, he noticed how the light refracting made it look almost red, even commenting on it. He noticed how light her brown eyes were, and was reminded of _her _green eyes. Even Mia's voice, a vibrant thing full of laughter and brimming with charisma had become almost sultry when she first woke up, a rounded but quiet sound just for him. This girl would be her, Min Che. At least for a second.

But Mia wasn't Min. She didn't belong to him. They barely shared words, and that was his own choice. This girl who was much more suited for the likes of Seven or Yoosung could never be a replacement for his love.

It had been fourteen days since he first met this version of M.C., and six months since he first met her. Min Che. The heiress. The headstrong girl who he tried to woo with money and luxuries, who challenged him to make her stay, _begged_ him to make her stay. Which was exactly what he did when he made such a big beautiful cage for her.

But it wasn't supposed to be like this.

_I'm sorry, Min, my love. _He silently prayed, placing the rocks into the pockets of his sleek pinstripe pants._ Nothing will change the fact that I wasn't good for you. You deserved a person that I couldn't be._ He reached for others, big round rocks that would line his pants pockets, the pockets of his pinstripe shirt, and his blazer. He lined the inside of his clothes with as many as he could, saying his quiet goodbyes to the air, hoping that through some divine power, his friends would understand.

_Mia, I'm sorry I used you like this. Please take good care of Elizabeth the third and Min, too._

He knew only this could atone for his faults.

_Jaehee Kang, you are the most capable woman I know. _He took a step closer to the water, letting it soak his shoes, and as the icy cold current entered the soles of his shoes, running into his black socks and freezing his toes, he took a deep breath from the sudden shock.

_Hyun Ryu, we may not have seen eye-to-eye, but I respected you as a man and an actor._

The water was at his shins, each step was becoming slower as the current thrashed against him, but he stood his ground.

_Luciel Choi, please keep the RFA safe. _

"Hey, sir!" Someone called from the shore. "You shouldn't be in the water, it's freezing!" His steps had become so labored that he allowed himself to crash down, awkwardly spanning his arms out and paddling until the weight of the rocks in his clothes forced him down like a sinking ship.

_Yoosung Kim, I hope you figure out where you want to go with your life, you're a bright young man._

"Sir, please come back, the water is too cold!" He could hear the sounds of someone rushing out to him, but he quickly picked up his speed, diving into the cold murky water and propelling his feet downward, the rocks in his clothes only adding to the force bringing him down. As his chest tightened with the need for oxygen, he denied himself. At some point, his ears popped from the pressure of being so many feet under the sea, and as he thrashed in the dark depths of the ocean, falling down further and further, he let himself say his final goodbye, an apology to his closest friend

_I'm sorry, Jihyun. _He silently prayed for his deity to have mercy on his soul._ I'll see you on the other side, my friend._

As he tried to bring his arms up, his body fought against the effects of drowning. His eyes opened to see nothing but cold dark water, bubbles flew up from his lips as he choked out a final breath. He opened his mouth in a final desperate attempt to take in the air that was not there, filling his mouth with water. It traveled down his throat, forcing him to cough, which only allowed water to shoot up into his nose, his head whipped forward and back, his brain sent the panic message to his joints to lock up as the frigid water lowered his internal temperature, and slowed down his racing heart. His arms and legs let out a few sharp convulsions as his body desperately attempted to bring him back up to the atmosphere, to save himself from the demise he was forcing it to face.

He felt the pressure building up in his chest, as his eyes burned with tears, his last living thought slipped through his mind.

_It wasn't supposed to go this way._

* * *

_Monday Night: Four days after the RFA party._

Min Che hadn't moved since they set her up in the singular hospital room. After numerous neurological and psychological evaluations, they found that she had suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, displayed manic tendencies, and suffered delusions from anxiety. I couldn't blame her though, if I had been handcuffed and kept in a dark space for so long, I would be messed up too.

After the ambulance brought us in, the doctor asked for an emergency contact, and I signed the papers with my name and phone number. I'd found the poor girl, I might as well be responsible for her.

Zen was the one who called for help, while Yoosung tried to keep her calm. I was too shocked to do much else besides hold Elizabeth like a shield and watch.

It surprised me to watch Yoosung handle this panicked person. From what I had seen, he was one to easily rile up, but he was so patient with her and with me. Once the emergency responders had Min in the back of the ambulance, and a team of two responders were working to pop my shoulder back into place, Yoosung offered me his hand to squeeze if the pain was too intense, and when one of them thought I was in shock and velcroed a blood pressure cuff around my arm, Yoosung held his hand on my back reassuringly, telling me everything was going to be okay. He smiled at me while they scribbled down their data, telling me my blood pressure was perfectThey took Min away first, with a second ambulance arriving to take me in for observation. All I could register was that a responder was trying to separate me from Yoosung, and his hand on my back was too soothing to leave. When they realized I had grabbed his ar, he offered to ride with me, and Zen said he wasn't being left there alone. It had been a tight fit, but But we arrived together, I wasn't sure what they told the doctors who were double checking my vitals and offering me crackers and orange juice, but I did know that when they gave me the all clear, they gave special instructions to my friends to keep a close eye on me for the rest of the evening, which wasn't difficult for them since I asked where Min was being kept and refused to leave her bedside until she woke up.

She woke up from her tranquilizer nap to see me watching her, recoiling further up on the bed and setting off her bed alarm which prompted a nurse to swoop in and turn it off after checking on the both of us.

Once it was quiet again, once the nurse left, and I scooted my chair back a bit, Min seemed to relax a little.

"Your name is Mia, right?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied. "And you are Min Che," The words felt strange in my mouth. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"In any other circumstances, we never would have met," She huffed. "I wouldn't be associating with a commoner like you."

"I am well aware of that," I stated. "I've seen you on tv a lot recently."

"Oh really?" She asked smugly.

"You've been all over the news as Korea's lost princess." I replied. her face fell, dimming the superiority she must have felt for a second.

"My missing ads, huh?" She asked. I nodded wordlessly.

"So um, Miss Che…" I said.

"Please," She murmured. "Call me Min," She coughed into the open air_, _prompting me to reach for the styrofoam cup of ice water, she took a sip from the straw, mumbling a 'thank you' that shot water from her lips onto my hand. "I mean, I already tried to attack you like some rabid animal, I think we have some leverage here."

"Min…" I continued. "What exactly happened? If you're okay talking about it."

"About why I was locked up in my husband's bedroom?"

"Husband?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied with a snippy tone. "Jumin Han is my husband. We were married in a private Christian ceremony without our parents' knowledge."

"Why?" I asked. "Jumin has so much respect for his father."

"But neither of us have respect for mine." She replied. "My father hated C&R and everything they stood for. He's had it out for Jumin's father since they were both young, and when he found out that Jumin proposed to me, he refused to accept it," she explained. "Kind of like a Romeo and Juliet tale, right?" She smirked. "We were in love. But we knew both our fathers would never accept it, so we eloped in Japan."

"I see…" I said.

"About a month after we were married, my father sent his security team to infiltrate our home and try to kidnap me. They were overwhelmed by Jumin's private squadron, and when we realized he would try it again, I asked Jumin to keep me safe."

By locking you up in a storage closet?" I asked.

"Not in those words." She said. "He said it would make him happy if I stayed where he could see me." She sighed.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"I told him I wanted to stay," She replied. "I asked him to never let me go, even if I asked him to." I regarded her words carefully. There was a lot I didn't know about Jumin Han, from his love of monochrome to not using real leather because he loved all animals, right down to his desire to keep his wife locked up in his penthouse.

I was at a loss for words, sitting back and contemplating her story. I had to admit to myself that I didn't know Jumin Han as well as I thought I did. In the fifteen days I've known him, I never would have guessed he was capable of such things.

"Mia…" Min whispered. I glanced up, taking in her shy frown and wide green eyes. "What's your relationship with my husband?" She asked feebly. "And where is he, anyway?"

"Jumin…" I coughed into my fist, unsure of how to address him in front of this girl. "Uhm...Mr. Han is in China right now," I said. "He went on vacation, and said that C&R would be taking a new route when he came back."

"China?" She replied.

"I-I'm sure Jaehee informed him when we found you," I shot back quickly.

"Jaehee…" She said. "Such a sweetheart, how is she?"

"She's good," I replied. "She was over the other night when the phone was ringing." Min adopted a sort of rueful smile as she nodded slowly.

"I was hoping that someone would come into the room to disconnect the phone if it rang enough times."

"I thought about it," I confessed. "But I didn't have access to his room, just to the office.

"I thought so, when I heard Elizabeth the Third running around in there I knew someone had to open the door for her," Min said. "While I was in Jumin's bedroom, I could access the office from a side door behind a bookcase," She explained. "But I couldn't get out of either room with the new locks he installed.

"Apparently he told the RFA members that you vanished after an argument," I replied. Recounting the story that Jaehee had fed me the other night.

"I guess it's believable," she replied. "But I love him. There's nothing we could have ever fought about that I would leave him for."

"It must be nice," I replied a bit haughtily.

"So as I was saying…" She continued. "What exactly is your relationship to my husband…?" I smiled as I opened my mouth to explain my offer to pet sit for him, but I was interrupted by the sound of the door handle being grabbed, the click as it slid down, and the firm woosh of air as the door flew open.

The sudden action made Min recoil back into her bed instinctively, and I couldn't blame her as I nearly jumped out of my skin too. I expect a doctor to tell me visiting hours were over, or to inject her with another sedative, or run another test. I almost felt protective of her, ready to jump in between her fragile self and whoever stood in the way. But I relaxed a little when I recognized the golden eyes and flame red hair of Seven.

"Luciel!" Min gasped.

"How are you doing now, sweetheart?" He replied with a slight smile. I watched as they seemed to communicate silently through no more than just their eyes. I wondered what kind of relationship they had, but judging by Min's confession of love for Jumin, I knew it was nothing more than platonic. Apparently, he visited her when I was being checked over, demanding to see her when they first brought us in.

Seven smiled at her and asked about her pain levels if she needed anything, and other courteous questions before he turned his gaze to me.

It felt odd to be this close to him as I had only seen him in person one other time before. He was the jokester in the app, the weirdo who often made no sense. But the guy standing in front of me was someone entirely different. Judging by the cold frown on his face, I knew there was something he was dying to say, but he was holding himself back.

His eyes met mine, softening as his smile faded.

"I need to borrow Mia for a minute," he said. His face had gone stone cold as he removed his glasses, holding them in a shaking hand and stared at me straight on.

"There's something else we need to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jumin Han is dead.

Seven, Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, and I all huddled in the middle of an empty hallway a few doors away from Min's room. It was the kind of news that I should have been blown away by, I thought I would cry right away. Beside me Jaehee was silently sobbing, the only clue to her current state was her full-body trembling and the glasses held so tightly that they cracked in her hands. The others were only able to stand there, unmoving.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did you get any details, Jaehee?"

"He was found around eleven at night, Sunday," Seven said for her from his place next to Zen. He was standing still as a statue, his face in this indifferent line, but his voice wavering with each word. When Zen offered him an empty chair, he shook his head, murmuring that he had to walk around. Something he hadn't done since I arrived.

"He drowned in the ocean off the coast of China," Yoosung added. I noticed he held a bottle of water, he had tried to offer it to me when he saw me, but I declined, now I listened to the plastic crinkle he held a bottle of water tightly in his hand and I knew that he was just barely holding on now. "Some fishermen brought up his...his...body in their...net." His voice cracked at the end, becoming shaky with a fresh round of fear, regret, guilt, whatever was coursing through him right now. I could feel him shudder beside me, his frame was so tense that his shoulder could pierce through my arm if I tried to lean on him for support.

"Oh my God," I mumbled.

"They found heavy stones in his pockets, even inside his shirt and coat," Seven continued in a dark detached voice. "He committed suicide." True to his words earlier, he began pacing the length of the four chairs in the hallway, his voice faded the further he went, and like a machine, he would pivot and pass me until he reached the empty chair on my right side. The smell of his cologne wafted into my face each time he walked past me, it smelled good, and the concentration on something other than the news being hurled at me kept me grounded.

Jaehee, who had also been standing beside Zen, let out a choked sound, bringing her hand up to her mouth as a tear slipped its way down her gaunt and pale cheek. Zen rushed his own shaking hands to her shoulders, caressing them lightly as he guided her to the chair on my other side.

"I'm sorry," she wept. Seven handed her a box of tissues, which she held onto tightly, drying her eyes as she sniffed delicately. "I feel like I should have suspected it, I was around him nearly all the time, but I never thought…"

"It's not your fault, Jaehee," I whispered, placing my hand on her trembling shoulder. She glanced up at me, offering a small shy smile.

"What are we going to do about Min?" I finally asked. "If what she said was true, she's Jumin's widow, I think she has the right to know."

"If you guys want, I can tell her," Seven said. "It may seem strange, but we had a fairly close friendship while she was with Jumin. I think I'm the only one who knew they were married."

"They were married?" Zen asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Seven replied. "I was their witness."

"Why you, though?" Zen countered.

"That's not the point right now…" Jaehee suddenly interjected, bring her tissue to her face again, Zen nodded respectfully.

"You're right," He replied solemnly. "So Seven tells Min." He agreed.

"And I have to inform The Chairman," Jaehee added with a squeaking sob. "After all he is Mr. Han's father."

We all nodded sadly, understanding just how difficult that would be, something I couldn't ever imagine doing.

"Is there anything Min has told you, Mia?" Yoosung asked. "You've been in her room since we arrived."

All eyes had shifted to me now.

"Min said that she last saw him on Saturday morning, probably right before I woke up." I tried to stop the disgruntled feeling that slithered up my spine and made me shiver, ignoring the wave of nausea that sat at the pit of my stomach like a rock. "I can't believe he could just sit there and smile like that when he…." The warmth of an arm weighed heavily on my shoulders, Yoosung's hand holding tightly to my arm pulling me closer to his side. I tried to deny the comfort I felt now, trying to keep my mind on the real problem at hand.

"What are we going to do with her once she's better?" I asked.

"I've already called her father's assistants," Jaehee said. "I know he's been looking for her since the beginning, But when Jumin said she left…" Jaehee leaned into her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, and caving her body inward in defeat.

"He asked us not to bring her up, ever," she added. "He said that it hurt him to think about her, but it was for the best."

I even took her out of the messenger," Seven said as he kneeled down in front of me, taking my hands in his and resting them on his raised knee. "So Mia, you can understand why we were so surprised when you entered the app."

"I do." I said.

"It was almost like we were talking to Min's ghost," Zen added with a daze in his voice.

"She went by M.C. in the chat room too." Yoosung choked.

"Do you want to go see her?" I asked. "She was awake when you brought me out here, and pretty lucid now."

"I will." Seven said solemnly. "I'll go break the news to her. Mia, could you come with me?" He asked. I nodded and stood up, Yoosung gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and Jaehee stood up to take my hand in hers, before forgoing politeness and pulling me into a tight and desperate hug. Zen placed his hand on Seven's shoulder, clapping it down with a dull sound. Seven nodded respectfully and then locked his arm with mine as we walked back to her room in silence.

"I wish I had the right words now." He murmured when we stopped in front of her door. His hand was already on the door handle, frozen, but his face still hadn't broken. I held onto his arm tighter, also wishing I had the right words.

There were none.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I shook my head. "Me neither." He smiled glumly.

He opened the door, Min had the top half of her bed raised and was sitting up, her head tilted to one side facing the door with her eyes closed, resting. They flicked open when she heard us, but her frightened face softened when she and I locked eyes.

"You're back." She murmured. "Good."

"Min," I started. "We have something to tell you."

"Is Jumin on his way?" She asked. "You said Jaehee had called him."

_I can't do this..._

I haven't even breathed yet let alone open my mouth. But Seven dove right in.

"Min," Seven started. "Jaehee received word this morning, Jumin is dead."

_Way to put it lightly. _

"What?" She squeaked.

"He was found off the coast of China, a few miles away from the hotel he was staying in." Seven continued. "The rescuers discovered he'd gone out there himself and drowned."

"No…" I watched as her face grew pale, her eyes widened as the tears bubbled up, but her expression hadn't changed yet.

"I'm very sorry, Min." Seven said.

"No," She said a little louder. "No! No! He's not!" She screeched. "Jumin...He's gonna be here! He has to be!" She was screaming now, shrieking like a madwoman. When she tried to leap from her bed, all she managed to do was just tuck and roll, dangling off the side. The alarm went off, sending a deafening squeal out into the hallway. A nurse raced in, dropping the pill cup in her hand and guided Min back into the bed. Min screamed at her, fighting her grip and going so far as to bite her hand in defense.

"I have to go to my husband!" She screamed. "I have to…" She trailed off, the tears now drowning out her anger, sorrow engulfed her now, and she crumpled into a head in her bed, curling up into the corner and crying her eyes out.

"He's…"

"Her husband?" The nurse asked, giving me an intense side-eye. I knew what she was thinking. Besides Seven, I had been near her the most, I refused to leave her side when we came in, I was here now, standing as close to her bed as I could be. To a stranger, I was painting quite an obvious picture. I realized I hadn't said anything yet, and with Seven standing behind me, trying to take me from the room, I finally spoke up.

"Her husband has passed on," I said carefully. "We just found out this morning."

Min had nothing else to say, no other threats to scream at us or the nurse. She was curled up into herself into a pitiful pile, sobbing. My heart broke for her. I may not have known Jumin all that well, but I understood the pain she was feeling, and this was just her initial feelings, there was no telling how she would act once she fully processed the news. Seven took my hand again, pulling me from her bedside and out of the room after the nurse told us to leave. I kept my eyes in the crying pile until the door was closed in my face.

"Mia…" Seven whispered. "We should go back." I nodded, letting him pull me along down the winding hallways until the walls became familiar and I could hear sniffling and low voices.

* * *

There was someone new in the cluster of my friends, the gray cardigan gave him away almost immediately, and I was a little surprised when Seven stopped moving. He still held my hand, tighter now if it was possible. It was V. RFA's leader and Jumin's best friend since childhood. He was crying, and I knew that Jaehee probably called him first. He had taken off his sunglasses, running a finger delicately under his eyes as quiet tears fell down his stone cold face.

"V…" I said. "It's been a while."

"Hello, Mia." He replied with a nod.

I remembered seeing V at the party. He shined in a white tuxedo and his blue hair combed and styled. He looked princely and walked around with a calming air to him. He knew exactly what he was doing when he walked around, shaking hands with the guests I had schmoozed and keeping Jaehee from being overwhelmed.

He smiled to me several times during the night, promising to be more present in the chat rooms and joining us when we met in person, I never expected it would be for something like this.

Now, V was talking to everyone in turn, asking about the situation, about where Jumin's body was being kept, and exactly when we were informed.

Jaehee did most of the answering as the others were here with me. Seven kept his head down, silent as a grave, and I wondered what was going on in his mind. He and V seemed to have the most to say to each other at the party, and Seven always whined whenever he missed V in a chat room. I was under the impression that they were especially close. Seven didn't have any form of a smile on his face, nothing different than the indifferent scowl he had when they all broke the news to me, the same face he had when we told Min, and he also still clenched my hand tightly. My fingers had gone numb a while ago, and when V finally turned his attention to him, he still didn't let go. He answered V's questions with everything he knew, which was just about as much as anyone else.

Then he turned to me.

"Mia," He started. "You were with Jumin during the weekend, right? Did he seem any different to you?"

"No," I said. "In fact, on Saturday morning he made me pancakes, we ate together, and he was smiling." I told him about our phone calls, and his very characteristic request for frequent updates on his cat, pictures, videos, whatever I could.

"That does sound like him." V mused. I could see the tears springing from his eyes once more, but he held firm while he asked his last question.

"And there wasn't anything in his tone or in his requests that could have...maybe...eluded to depression, or…" He trailed off, not wanting to say the word, and I couldn't blame him. First his fiancee now his best friend, both succumbed to whatever demons plagued their minds. I shook my head unhelpfully, feeling bad that I hadn't been as attuned to Jumin as I was to the others.

"Jaehee would know that better than me," I admitted. "I didn't know...him like…" I trailed off, the words leaving my mind before they made it to my mouth.

"Is that so?" he asked softly. I nodded silently.

"It's sad to say that Jumin and I didn't talk very much." I replied.

"That's unfortunate. " he replied. He moved his hand from my shoulder, turning his attention to Jaehee who was still just barely managing to maintain her emotions.

"Shall we talk in private, Jaehee?" he asked. She nodded officiously and the group of us listened to the clicking her hear high heeled shoes as she walked away, moving only at the insistence of his hand gently placed between her shoulders.

Seven hadn't moved from his place beside me. Zen glanced over to us once or twice, keeping a firm hold of Yoosung shoulder, and when I glanced over at him, my eyes stinging with fresh tears. I knew he was no better than me at the moment.

"Does anyone need a ride home?" Seven asked. Yoosung nodded first, with Zen following suit and I remembered that they rode in the ambulance with me after running from wherever they were to me. I owed these two more than I could ever repay them.

"Thanks for coming with me." I murmured, slowly leaving Seven's side and standing apart from my friends. Zen was the first to look at me, holding a hand out for me to join him for the ride home. But where was my home now? RIka's apartment? The penthouse? Who would take care of Elizabeth now? I still had to retrieve my things, but there was no doubt that the police were there now. Jumin's home was a crime scene, the blood on his carpet, the broken locks, and the shackles would all be taken in as evidence. But what would they do with the criminal dead?

"I think I'm going to stay here some more," I said. "I want to stay with Min."

"Mia…" Zen said.

"There's nothing more you can do for her, Mia." Seven said.

"I know," I replied.

"Come on," He said. "I can take you home."

I nodded when he held his hand out for me, I didn't accept it, but I let Zen guide me to the front of the hospital before I paused.

"Hold on…" I interjected. "I forgot something in her room."

"Let me come with you, Mia…" Yoosung said as he grabbed my hand leading me away from the others. I knew why he decided to come with me, at least part of the reason. No one quite trusted me and Min alone together, and I couldn't blame them. There were so many legally gray areas, so many things that I would not be allowed to say to Min, and so many questions she probably has that I can't answer, at least not yet.

Yoosung led me down the winding corridor, he let go of my hand once he realized I was, in fact, keeping up with his slightly longer strides, and when we arrived at the door, he said he would wait outside. I knew I had to be quick.

It was right on the side table where I left it. My discharge paperwork, along with my temporary prescription for a sedative. The doctor called it a sleep aid, but Yoosung was able to tell me that it was similar to the formula they prescribed animals exposed to rabies.

My mental state was no better than a rabid dog.

I was quick, so as not to keep Yoosung waiting. I picked up my papers, casting my glance to Min one more time, watching her sleep peacefully, caught somewhere in a medicated dream, wondering if she'd remember anything when she woke up. She had her hand flopped off the side of the bed, open and her fingers twitching a bit as she slept. I reached out, just barely brushing her fingertips with my own when she latched on, gripping my hand tightly as she whimpered.

"Min…" I whispered. "Are you asleep?"

The door opened before she could respond. I glanced up, expecting to see a doctor or Yoosung. But the man who entered was neither. He was old, and his suit was obviously cut from expensive cloth. He regarded me carefully as he entered, before turning his head to the bed, to MIn who slept soundly, then to her hand which still tightly held mine.

"Excuse me?" He asked. As he stood close to the bed, overlooking her sleeping form. "Are you the one who found her?"

"Yes, I am," I replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Jin-Sol Che," He beamed. "Thank you so much for finding my daughter." I finally looked up, meeting his eyes and smiling right along with him. He sat down in a free chair across from me, taking her free hand while she slept.

It roused her just enough that she opened her eyes. I didn't know what to expect from her now, but when she caught sight of her father sitting by her head, she faced the ceiling, unsure of what to expect as well.

"Min, darling." He said. "My daughter… Where have you been?"

"I never left Seoul, daddy." She replied quietly.

"Will you please come home, princess?" He asked. "Your mother is worried sick."

"Are you, daddy?" She asked.

"Of course I am," He replied. His voice had become wet, drowning with sorrow, regret, and guilt. "It has been six months since we've heard from you. After you forfeited everything for that C&R boy, we never thought you'd vanish forever." He choked. He cleared his throat, holding on tighter to her hand. "But then he said you ran away. He called my office personally and asked if you had come back home. We've been looking for you for almost half a year, princess." He choked.

"You didn't have to look very hard…" She whispered. "I was in his home, locked up in a corner of his bedroom, hidden inside soundproof walls."

"Mostly soundproof." I murmured, not intending for them to hear me. Min looked over at me, her green eyes misting with fresh tears. "If it hadn't been for her…" She trailed off, not speaking what was an inevitable truth. She would have died in that room, undiscovered since her husband was gone, her prison cell being the only room in the house I'd have no reason to venture into. Locked to me and any other hired help. Only to be found when her rotting corpse began to stink.

"Mia…" Yoosung said as he entered the room. He paused when he saw me and his man in a suit sitting across from each other, both holding Mins's hands.

"I'm almost finished, Yoosung," I said. "Sorry, I'm taking so long. I just wanted to answer this man's questions."

Yoosung immediately bowed in his direction, He glanced over at Min and smiled, offering her a half wave and bowing his head. She said hello to him, and he stepped out without another sound.

"I am sincerely grateful for you, Miss," He said to me. "I'd like to reward you for finding and saving my daughter's life." He was already pulling a checkbook from his suit jacket when I laced my hand up.

"No thank you," I said. "I am just glad that Min is going to be alright." I smiled reassuringly at both of them. "I've been following the investigation on TV with my friends for a while. It astounded me that someone my own age could have something so horrible happen."

The man before me began to cry. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to formulate words. Here was one of the two richest men in Korea, a conglomerate with more power than I could begin to imagine, reduced to nothing more than a broken father in the face of some kid who found his lost daughter.

"I don't want your money, Mr. Che," I said. "I can't stay here any longer tonight, I just hope everything goes well for your family." I smiled at him, squeezing Min's shaking hand in mine, and clutching my discharge papers and my sedative prescription. "Min," I added. "I am sorry about everything you have gone through, and everything you will go through after all of this is over. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm sure the RFA will always be there for you." I tried to give a smile as my chin quivered with a new wave of sadness. I couldn't imagine my life without the members of the RFA, those people who were so wary of me when I first joined, may have been just as wary of her when she did too, but they were fiercely loyal. I was glad to be included.

"I have to go," I said. "Yoosung is waiting for me." I bowed to them before turning for the door. Yoosung who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, immediately softened his stance and smiled at me, wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulders as he led me back. Seven and Zen were exactly where we left them, Seven held his phone and tapped his foot impatiently, though his eyes lit up when we came into view.

"Let's go," He said. "I'm starving. We should hit a drive-thru on the way back to Zen's place."

I never brought up my meeting with Min's father, hoping for nothing more than this nightmare to be over. As I leaned my head against the cold window of Seven's economical four-door speedster, listening to Zen and Seven argue about where to stop for dinner, Yoosung had an eye on me, though I didn't turn my head, I felt his presence over me. I knew then that he was praying for the same thing I was.

Please let all of this be a dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Of course, everything was real.

When I woke up the next morning, My phone was alive with notifications. I had missed a chatroom between Seven and Jaehee, a few texts from Yoosung and Zen both of them not-so-subtly checking up on me as per doctor's orders, and a missed called from V. I immediately went to call him back before anything else. .

I had never spoken to him on the phone, and knew very little about him from the chat rooms, even talking to him at the party a few days ago and the hospital yesterday didn't give me any insight as to what kind of person he was. V was an enigma with blue hair and kind eyes.

"Good Morning, Mia." He said brightly.

"Good morning, V." I replied.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked. I made a small sound of affirmation, waiting for him to get to the point of his call. "I just wanted to call and go over a few details with you, darling," He continued. "I know you were staying in Jumin's home to watch over Elizabeth, and unless you were planning on caring for her, I've decided to take her home with me. I'm not sure if you knew, but Rika and I fostered her until she was ready to go to Jumin, so she's fairly used to my home."

"Okay," I said. "That sounds fine."

"The penthouse has been cleared so you can collect your belongings, and I talked it over with Jaehee last night. We've decided...If you'd like, you should stay with her until all the investigations are over."

"Investigations?"

"Well, Min Che has been missing for six months, and to find out that she was alive hidden away in Jumin's home...and then there's the investigation into his suicide," Even the word caused me to tense up, but V had said it so nonchalantly. I had to remember that he watched it happen before with the love of his life. There was no way he wasn't prepared for this to happen again. "The investigators will want to question everybody, especially those closest to him, so they will really come after you, Jaehee, and myself," He continued. "Jaehee just thought that you could use a friend during this hard time." She was an angel walking on earth, I thought. She barely knew me, but was going to keep me company until this whole nightmare was over, and who knew how long it would take?

"Thanks for letting me know, V." I said.

"I have to go," He said. "I am about to meet with Jumin's father."

"Good luck." I said.

"Thank you, darling." He replied. He hung up before I could get another word in, and I just held the phone in my hand, looking at the empty screen as the line disconnected. _Darling…? _I wondered. Of all the times I've shared words with V, he seemed awkward saying my first name. I knew it was one of our cultural differences, but while he said my first name, not even knowing my last name, he had never called me anything like 'darling', at least not while he was aware of it.

I decided to review the chat room I had missed. Jaehee had started it first, tossing in a quiet "good morning" before getting into her news, and as I watched the messages fly up, I read, wishing I had woken up an hour earlier so that I could have been here and talked to her.

* * *

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Good morning everyone. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I first wanted to see how everyone was doing._

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ And I hoped you would be here, Mia_

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ I had a talk with V last night, and I filled him in one everything he missed in the last few days. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__he is concerned for you, Mia._

_**Jaehee Kang: **__he decided it was best for you to stay with one of us until the investigations were over. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I already told him I'd be happy to let you stay with me. _

_**~707 has entered the chat~**_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Good morning, Luciel. _

_**707:**__ So Mia is going to stay with you?_

_**707: **__Good. _

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ It'll just be for a week or so. _

_**Jaehee Kang: **__Also there's something I was hoping you could do for me, Luciel._

_**707: **__What is it?_

_**Jaehee Kang: **__I'm in the office, and there was something sent to me in an email. I think it might be a video or something, but I can't open it._

_**707: **__Forward the email to me, _

_**707:**__ I'll see what I can do._

_**Jaehee Kang:**__ Thank you._

* * *

She sent up her smiling emoji surrounded by yellow flowers, and as she said goodbye to Seven and returned to work, according to her words in the chat room, he logged out shortly after. It broke my heart to see him so upset. He seemed to be in the same state he was in last night. It was almost like the light had left the sun. I knew I had to get in contact with her today, the sooner the better. I looked around the apartment, knowing that all of my clothes were still at Jumin's house. My toothbrush, my hairbrush, my high heels were all there too.

I also didn't have much food. In the cupboard, I still had a few noodle cups and some tea bags. I looked down at my kitten-soft long sleeved tee shirt, baby pink with a scoop neck, and the soft gray shorts I wore underneath. My pajamas looked like regular street clothes.

As I ran my fingers through my hair in lieu of brushing it, I slipped into a pair of flip flops, heading down to the convenience store for breakfast.

"Mia…?" I jumped when I heard my name, still on edge from the other night, still feeling the same anxiety that plagued me since I arrived at Jumin's home, wishing I had taken a sedative before I came outside.

I turned around to see Jaehee at the counter with a cardboard cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit.

"Jaehee," I replied with a smile. "I'm glad to see you." Her pursed lips seemed to relax, giving way to a small smile as I approached the counter, placing a wrapped sandwich on the counter along with a cup of tea. Jaehee had a credit card in her hand, and she turned her attention to the cashier at the counter for a moment, speaking in a low voice.

"Together." She said, sliding her card. I watched as she signed her name and placed the card back in her wallet.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course," She said. "Let's go sit outside. There's something I wanted to tell you."

"I read the chat room from this morning," I said, taking a sip of my tea. "And I spoke to V on the phone about an hour ago. I know about what you guys discussed."

"Is it alright with you?" She asked. I nodded, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"I really appreciate your concern," I said quietly. "I remember you all saying that you'd do anything for the members, and I guess...I'm just glad that I'm included in that now."

"We appreciate you, Mia," she said. "You've done more for us all then you know, and this is the least I can do for you." She beamed at me with the straw hanging from her thin lips. I unwrapped my sandwich, taking the first bite of food since yesterday's breakfast.

"Did you have any plans this morning?" Jaehee asked.

"I still have to go back to Jumin's place to get the things I'd left behind, and I was hoping to go see Min today before she was discharged," I replied. "I just want to see her, and make sure she's going to be okay."

"Her father actually called me early this morning," She confessed. "I was a bit surprised, but he said that she was released sometime after midnight. She'll be cared for by the family's private doctors."

"Oh, well that's good," I replied, smiling as she took a sip of her coffee.

I don't know about Min," jaehee said as she chewed on a strawberry. "But I'd like to think she and I had a good relationship. I listened to her whenever something was wrong, I'd like to think you and I have that too." She blushed a little but managed to keep her face more or less calm.

"I'd like to think we do too," I said. "Thanks, Jaehee, thank you for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem, Mia." She smiled

"Is there anything you guys need help with?" I asked. "I don't know what good I can do, But I'd like to help."

"We'll have to clean out the apartment," she said. "I was going to tell the others as well. I'm pretty sure V and The Chairman will take care of the funeral arrangements."

"We'll get through it," I said.

"Yes," Jaehee replied. "Oh!" She squeaked. "There was something else I was going to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I asked Luciel to decrypt a file for me, something V sent me in an email. It was an encrypted document, Mr. Han's first will"

"His first will?" I asked.

"It seems like he was planning to do what he did," She explained carefully. "Here, I actually have it on my phone." She tapped around for a moment or two. Unlocking it, opening the email app, and scrolling until she found the email. The words nearly took my breath away, it was written exactly the way Jumin spoke. The last words we'd ever receive from him.

* * *

_ To Whom It May Concern,_

_ In the event of my death, I have given it careful consideration, and I, Han Jumin, of sound body and mind, declare that half of my wealth will be divided among the six charities that RFA supports. The second half of my monetary assets, along with my home, will be awarded to my wife, Han Min-Che.  
__Elizabeth the Third, my pet will be returned to her foster owner, Kim Jihyun and he will also be presented with any items in my home, to be negotiated between himself and Han Min-Che.  
__As my final decision for my portion of C&R international, I will promote my assistant Kang Jaehee. She will be promoted to the second highest level. If in agreeance to her promotion, she will become the new Executive Director. It is in The Company's best interest to comply with my wish._

* * *

It felt like the letter was finished awkwardly. Jumin had simply run out of words for this, and I'm sure somewhere there is a final copy of his will. Exactly how long had he been planning this? Did he plan to drown himself on his vacation? Or was he going to go silently at home, only to be found when Jaehee was worried enough to check on him? I felt my eyes sting with fresh tears as I read his words.

_I shouldn't react like this._ I thought._ I wasn't even that close to him. _He had played the cold conglomerate role with me from the beginning, no matter how warm I'd been to him, I let his words intimidate me. I had been wary of being alone with him. I was nervous when we dined together. Now he was gone, and as my heart pulled with fresh sadness, I realized I missed him more than I'd ever imagined.

"Mia?" Jaehee asked.

"I'm okay," I said, bringing my hands up to my eyes to quickly dry the tears. "Would you like to go to his house?" She asked. "We should clear out your things before V and The Chairman arrive."

I nodded, standing up when she offered her hand and waiting as she called a taxi for us. The ride was quiet. We huddled so closely together that our shoulders brushed with each bump in the road and corner we turned. Jaehee exuded such a calming energy that I wasn't even surprised when my head landed on her shoulder and my eyes closed. Just for a moment, the horrible reality we were in seemed to disappear.

Jaehee gently shook me awake when we arrived. Holding her hand out for me, we stood together on the sidewalk in front of the building.

"I don't have my key card anymore." I said.

I knew Jaehee had hers, and I watched her hold it in her hand as we went inside. The security guards bowed to me, remember me and my kindness from the weekend. They were somber, knowing that their days in the building were numbered. Almost all of Korea knew what happened to Jumin Han.

At least they didn't see me as a widow.

I can't imagine what this must be like for Min.

I made it to the elevator, Jaehee handed me the key card and I brought my eyes up to her. I could see her eyes glistening with new tears, and I understood.

For as much as she bad mouthed Jumin in the chat rooms, or over the phone with me in private, he had done a lot for her by employing her. Despite the cold atmosphere in the chat room, it was clear that they both cared for the other. It went further than a contract, and now the person who she spent the most time with was dead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Do you think you'll be okay by yourself in there?" I nodded, bringing her in for a quick hug before stepping onto the elevator.

"I'll be down in five minutes," I said. She nodded, sniffling just a bit, and that was the last I saw of her.

Standing in front of Jumin's front door, completely alone, I tried to remind myself that I was already here for the whole weekend.

I should be comfortable here. After all, it was finally just me and Elizabeth. I wondered if the security guards or the maid had fed her the day before. I bet she misses Jumin.

I shouldn't be so scared to open the door.

But I was.

I stepped inside, holding the key card firmly in my hand, feeling the firm edges cut into my palm, and stood just in the foyer. I couldn't hear Elizabeth's little feet on the stone floor.

Then I realized I couldn't hear anything. Not the air conditioning or the refrigerator running. Absolutely nothing.

The lights were off and the furniture had been overturned, probably by the investigators. The room was dim, and the curtains were covering the sunlight, keeping the room in an eerie pitch of darkness.

"Hello?" I called out. No one answered. Not like I expected anyone to. I took a step further in, closing the door behind me and fumbling around for the light switch I knew was between the door and the kitchen setup. I wrinkled my nose as a strong odor filled the room, I was amazed that I hadn't noticed before. It was pungent and thick, a bit metallic, and familiar.

It was blood.

I shook off my nerves, remembering that Jumin's bedroom door was probably open and there was blood everywhere from when Min was kept in there. That poor girl.

My hand was on the wall now, and as my senses adjusted, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle up as the air changed. There was someone else here. I left the light off, knowing I was still by the door, my fight or flight response told me to fly as soon as my suspicions were confirmed. My personal things be damned.

That was when I saw her. I could tell right away that it was Min. She stood by the window as if she was overlooking the city, but the curtains covered the view. I could see her wavy hair tumbling down past her shoulders, and in the dimness, it seemed to hang very heavily at an odd angle.

"Min?" I asked. "Is that you? What are you doing back here?"

She didn't answer, not even moving a muscle when I took a few steps closer. I felt around me, blindly grappling for the lamp that I knew was right beside the couch. Each evening I curled up in the side of the couch closest to it while Elizabeth purred in my lap.

"Is everything okay, Min?" I asked. "I heard you were sent home, shouldn't you be resting right now?"

She still hadn't moved. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I'd rather deal with Elizabeth in a sassy mood than whatever might be eating away at Min.

I finally found the lamp, switching it on and filling the room with light, and I immediately regretted it as the sandwich I just ate threatened to spill onto the carpet. Min Che was standing by my window, aided in her strange position by the rope tied around her neck. I noticed the blood dripping onto the carpet, it was dark, staining the floor brown and purple more than red. She must have been dead for some time, dripping blood like a leaky faucet from the scratches she must have inflicted on herself as she fought the noose around her.

I couldn't even scream. No sound came out when I tried to. As I breathed in the sharp metallic odor of blood, I noticed another scent, one that made me more nervous than it should have.

I glanced over to the other side of the room, sensing the presence of the final person in the room, someone sitting in Jumin's pleather chair. He was tall and slender, one leg crossed over the other while he sat silently, allowing me to take in everything. My brain flew through every person I knew since moving here, and when he looked up at me, those light blue eyes and that soft blue hair were all the tell-tale signs I needed.

"V…?" I gasped. He smiled serenely at me, and the glint of the dim light caught my eyes, moving my gaze down to the long knife in his hands.

Haven't you ever heard the saying?" V asked, standing up to his full six-foot height, nearing me slowly as the knife glinted in the overhead light. "That you get a treat if you listen to older men?" He smirked, his thin lips curling upwards in what should have been a handsome smile. But the spots of blood on that soft gray cardigan did little to soften his advance. "And wasn't that a treat, darling? To grow close to one of the most handsome and powerful bachelors in all of Korea?"

"It was you…" I whispered, my voice fading away as I glanced at Min a final time, seeing her like that, dead and hanging to the side of a slab of meat on a hook took away every last bit of nerve I had. "You were Unknown… you were the one who brought me here."

"You're smart," he simpered. "A little smarter than Min here." I felt his long slender fingers in my hair, bringing up locks of it strand by strand, curling a piece of it around his index finger and tugging on it just enough to make me move, he shoved me closer to Min's body. Forcing me to look at her. I could see the panic in her green eyes,

"I had to find someone younger," He continued softly."I needed to find the cute personality that would counteract his cool demeanor. You see, I always knew Jumin had a cute side to him, and you noticed it too..." V smiled as he pulled me back to his side by the length of my hair in his hand. "I needed someone innocent, unlike Min who fell for his certain...brand of love." I felt his soft fingers caress my cheek, the short nails of his hand tapped gently on my face as they traveled into my hair, pulling gently on the strands before sliding through the locks smoothly. I hadn't brushed my hair this morning, having forgotten my hairbrush here. I couldn't help but to glance at her one more time, seeing her hanging to the side, the dead weight of her lifeless body working with gravity to bring her to the ground. She was alive this morning, presumably laying in her own bed in her own home, being cared for by private doctors.

What changed? When did V get his hands on her?

Now she was dead. No more hiding away, no more speculation on Korea's missing aristocracy. Min Che really was gone.

V smiled at me as he forcefully brought my face up to meet his eyes, those blue eyes that were at one point supposed to be soothing, that personality over text that had become so comforting to me whenever I was overwhelmed, he had such an omnipotent presence that I trusted everything he said without ever speaking to him directly. I told him all my secrets, and he helped me where no one else ever could.

"I needed a girl who was strong headed enough to help my dear friend untangle all those twisted knots in his mind," V's lips curled wickedly as his long fingers found the loose strands of my hair, gliding through the half brushed strands, taking a firm hold of the end and pulling it gently, enough that I noticed, but not enough to hurt. "You were meant to ease the emotions he couldn't quite make out, to love him the way Min failed to."

"I'm only sorry that Jumin killed himself," I muttered weakly. "Nothing else."

"You're not sorry that he died in such a poor mental state?" V asked with a downturn of those thin lips. "You're not sorry that you hadn't done anything to stop him? But of course, how could you have known, Mia? You never loved him, and he never loved you." He clicked his tongue in disappointment, taking a firmer hold of my chin in his hand, twisting my head forcefully as he raised his knife.

"I guess I'm done playing with you, then," He whispered softly, still using that same comforting voice I trusted so much before. "But that's okay. I'll just be rid of you. When someone comes up to look for you, they'll just see an open window the fire escape unlocked. I'll write up a sweet little note about how you had to go back home and you're so sorry for letting them down." His eyelids lowered and his lips pursed as if to give me a kiss, but his breath was cold, his voice was chilling, and his words became demented. "Doesn't that sound sweet? After all..._darling_… They know now that you aren't even from this country. It was about time that your welcome expired. They will just think that you hopped on a plane at some odd hour of the morning. It'll break their hearts, but they'll get over it, and then I'll find a new girl, another M.C. to fill your place. Just as I had done with Min Che." His soft hands in my hair had tightened, and as he roughly pulled back on the fistful of my hair he kept, he raised the knife up to my neck, I could feel the icy steel on my skin, and it felt as if it went hot on contact. As I felt the serrated teeth press into my throat, I could finally let out a shrill scream, louder than any sound I'd ever let out before, trying to scream for Jaehee. When the door slammed open, Jaehee was there, along with two of the four bodyguards who ran in behind her and charged at the both of us. V let out a string of swears as he pushed me down, turning on his heel and running to the window as if forgetting that he left Min's body blocking him. He pushed her to the side, her stiff body hitting the ground with a sharp sound of tightened muscles and iron ligaments being broken.

"Stop him!" Jaehee shrieked. It wasn't any sooner that V had opened the window, when the guards were on him, one bent low and basically karate chopped the back of his knee, causing him to cry out and double over backward. He fell right into their other strong-armed his neck, keeping him in the chokehold while the other kicked him in the back, causing him to go limp between them as they brought him to his stomach. One kept a knee firmly pressed on his back in case he managed to spring up, while another handcuffed him hastily.

"Police will be here in four minutes, Executive Kang." One man said.

"Thank you." She replied stoically. "Mia, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes," I managed to choke out.

"You're bleeding." She said. I reached my hand up to where the stinging pain was growing at my throat. Feeling the warm wetness at the base of it, and understanding what had happened. V's knife only grazed me, not enough to reach my jugular which was what he was aiming for, but enough to draw blood.

"Can you stand up?" She asked. "I want to get you to the hospital. I will inform the others once you've been seen." I nodded, having no energy to say anything. Standing up and letting my arm flop around Jaehee's shoulders while she kept one arm firmly wrapped around my waist and her other hand tightly holding mine. It was awkward to move, and very slow going until we reached the elevator, but she didn't let go of me until we were outside. As we stood on the asphalt waiting for the police and an ambulance, I heard footsteps running up to us, and I shrank into Jaehee's side. She looked around, relaxing her tense shoulders once she realized who it was. It was Yoosung, and he panted, doubled over, holding up a finger as he caught his breath.

"I saw the police lights from the cafe down the street, and I knew Mia was coming back today…" he paused, coughing on the air that was stinging his throat as he spoke again. "I just got so scared. Are you two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine," Jaehee replied for both of us. "But Yoosung, can you hold onto Mia for a moment? I have to go talk to the security guards and check on Jihyun."

"Jihyun?" Yoosung asked."V? What was V doing here? Where is he?"

"Yoosung…." I murmured.

"M.C…" he replied, holding tightly onto me as he lifted my head up by my chin. I shrieked in pain as the skin stretched at my grazed neck and he quickly let me go, apologizing like a mad man.

"It's okay…" I muttered, holding onto the wound.

"M.C.?" He whimpered. "What in the world happened? Who cut you?"

"It was V," I replied. "I'll explain the rest when everyone's here."

Finally, Yoosung lost his cool. I heard the telltale sniffle as his grip tightened on me. Soon the first squeak of a sob passed his lips. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, trying hard to keep his tears from flowing and his voice silent. A police officer approached us, asking for me to step away for questioning. I tried to, but Yoosung hadn't heard him. His primal instinct just told him I was vanishing again. He gripped me tighter.

"Yoosung," I whispered. "There's a police officer, he wants to ask me some questions. You have to let go." He glanced up with tears filling his eyes and falling down his face.

"Son," The officer said. "Did you witness anything?" He asked. Yoosung shook his head.

"No, officer." He said. He did let go of me, giving me a slight nudge as he stood back. The officer eyed me up and down, pointing to his neck and giving me a questioning glance.

"It's not too deep," I said. "I'm okay."

"Come with me." He ordered. I obeyed, leaving Yoosung standing alone as I cast my glance back at him. I worried about him, worried more about what he might do if V was escorted to a police car and walked past him without me there. I knew how he felt about V, I knew there were a lot of things he wanted to argue about, and right now, I knew he would lash out.

"Miss, what exactly happened in the building, where did it take place?"

"It was in my unit, number eight on the fourteenth floor," I said. "That man, Kim Jihyun. He was up there waiting for me with a knife. I have reason to believe he killed the other girl inside, Han Min-Che."

"What state was she in when you arrived?" He asked.

"She was hanging, there was a rope around her neck and she was dead." I replied.

"What is your relationship to the deceased?" He asked, writing down my answers into a memo pad.

"There is none," I replied. "She is Min Che, the missing heiress from The Che Corporation. I was pet sitting for her late husband Han Jumin when I found her in the apartment. It seemed like he had kept her locked up in his bedroom for months."

"Where is Han Jumin now?" He asked.

"He's dead...officer," I murmured. "He committed suicide on Sunday."

"What was your relationship with him?" He added.

"Acquaintance," I replied. "I barely knew him."

"Thank you, miss," he finally said, closing his memo pad. "That should be all the questions I need for now. There will obviously be a trial for Kim Jihyun unless he confesses, but seeing as we have your testimony and the other victim is no longer alive to give one, I don't think he will have much of a choice."

"If that's all," I said. "Can I go back to my friend, now?" The officer nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder as he inspected my neck.

"Take care of that tonight." He said. "Don't let that get infected. You're lucky he missed the jugular."

"I will," I replied. "Thanks." I raced back over to Yoosung who stood still as a statue until I wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug, then he seemed to come back to life, wrapping his arms around me just as tightly unmoving until Jaehee returned. Following her was two responders carrying the covered gurney holding MIn's body. A few moments later we stood back as two police forcefully held V by the arms, handcuffed and glaring daggers at me while Yoosung protectively stood in front of me, glaring back at him with twice as much venom.

"Aren't you lucky?" asked a security guard as he approached us slowly with his hands out where I could see them. "I was the one watching the security cameras. They start filming as soon as there is movement inside the penthouse. I managed to radio in as soon as the lights turned on." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"Jaehee!" Yoosung barked as she approached us with the two security guards that apprehended V. "_Noona_, what was she doing all by herself?"

"Yoosung," I whispered. "Leave her alone."

"It's okay, Mia." She replied. "He's right, I should have never let you go alone."

"After everything she's been through…" He added. "I would never let her out of my sight."

After everything I've been through… I didn't even want to be in Korea anymore. I longed for a flight back to my small town in America. A quiet place where conglomerates weren't murdered and civilians weren't the collateral damage of madmen.

But I also couldn't leave behind such wonderful friends. Aside from V, the RFA had helped me through so much. From my initial appearance and the confusion of the communication barrier, to the bomb in Rika's apartment, to my stay in Jumin's home, and now this.

Yoosung refused to let go of me, no longer trusting anyone to touch me, and I didn't let go of him either. He only let me loose long enough so I could buckle the seatbelt in the back of the police car while we rode to the hospital. Then he made sure that the strap didn't touch my throat.

I was given antibiotic lotion so that it wouldn't become infected. Yoosung stayed with me even when we left, waiting until I was safely inside Jaehee's apartment before he headed home.

I was not left alone for more than a second for the rest of the day. Jaehee always made sure she could see me while she made tea and when she got up to make dinner. She took phone calls for me as if she were my receptionist. Letting me talk to the police and the RFA members whenever I allowed it.

* * *

A few days later, we found out that Seven had adopted Elizabeth The Third from the local cat cafe she was sent to, and he enjoyed nothing more than spamming the chat room with photos of her. By that weekend, we held a proper funeral service for Jumin and Min Che, having received his body from the morgue in China. They were buried in the same plot of land, graves just inches apart, sharing a headstone declaring them The Han Legacy. Married on Earth and reunited in Heaven.

V confessed to killing Min and to my attempted murder. He was arrested just a few days before the funeral and we never heard a word from him again.

I stayed with Jaehee for longer than I anticipated, but she never once complained about my presence. She officially became the Executive Director of the South Korean Branch of C&R International, taking me on as her Chief assistant and filling the company with projects related to retail and restaurant management. Her favorite ventures were coffee franchises.

The guys made it a point to come and visit whenever they could, and we all met much more frequently now. Going for Karaoke or casual drinks after a long day.

After a rocky start, I quickly found myself growing quite accustomed to life in a foreign country, and when I started dating Yoosung; I knew I had found myself a home.

It wasn't quite the ever after I expected, but it was one I wouldn't trade for anything.


End file.
